starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Хронология истории Галактики
Здесь представлена Хронология истории Галактики ( ). Все даты приведены в соответствии со стандартным галактическим календарем. Хронология Дореспубликанская эпоха * Заря времён ** Происходит Большой взрыв (эпизод), сформировавший Вселенную.Иллюстрированный Атлас * ок. 13000000000 ДБЯ thumb|320px|Галактика ** Приблизительный дата формирования Галактики. * ок. 5000000000 ДБЯ ** Вокруг парных звёзд Горот-Альфа и Горот-Бета формируется система Горот. Спустя несколько тысячелетий в системе появятся четыре планеты, траектория движения которых проляжет между двумя звёздами. Вторая планета системы станет позже известна как Горот-Прайм. По оценкам ксенобиологов с Горот-Прайм, живших во время Галактической Империи, именно на этой планете в этот год возникает первая форма жизни.Goroth: Slave of the Empire * ок. 10000000 ДБЯ ** Всплеск вулканической активности на Эсселесе. * ок. 3000000 ДБЯ ** С планетой Винсот сталкивается астероид, уничтожив большинство её обитателей. Выжившие эволюционировали в чевинов.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа * ок. 2000000 ДБЯ ** Колуми основывают одно из первых высокотехнологичных обществ в Галактике.Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races ** На Кашиике настаёт переломный момент в эволюционной цепочке. Суровые условия планеты закладывают начало расе вуки. * 1500000 ДБЯ ** Самый ранний из известных случаев среди расы вуки игры на деревянных барабанах в День жизни. * ок. 1000000 ДБЯ ** Древняя цивилизация процветает в водном мире Джеррилек, но в течение следующего миллиона лет вымерла. ** Полуразумные предки горотиан появились на планете Горот-Прайм. * ок. 999975 ДБЯ ** Добидо попадает на орбиту Сернпидаля, став его спутником.Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм * 600000 ДБЯ ** К этому моменту гибриды головоногих и ракообразных, известные как иблитоны, эволюционировали на Рандорне 2, ископаемые останки которых позже были проанализированы Институтом ксенобиологии Тибериуса сотни тысяч лет спустя.Creatures of the Galaxy * ок. 200000 ДБЯ ** Примерно в это время происходит Желл-таунгская война. Желлы, ранние предки людей, ведут войну с таунгами за контроль над их общей планетой Нортон (позже Корусант). Несмотря на большие потери в битве у города Большой Желл, что отражено в эпической поэме «Dha Werda Verda», батальонам желлов удалось вытеснить таунгов с планеты. * ок. 100000 ДБЯ thumb|Строительство «Балансира» ** Примерно в это время небожители совершили ряд достижений: строительство станции «Балансир», использовав килликовСудьба джедаев: Апокалипсис, последующее создание Кореллианской системы с использованием «Балансира», системы Вултар и её Космической турбины, в скопления Хейпс и Разлома Катол. Скопление чёрных дыр Мау также было создано станцией «Балансир» в эпоху правления небожителей для удержания сущности Силы, известной как Абелот. ** Колуми отправились в космическое путешествие и посетили другие миры, в том числе Корусант и Дуро, назвав их примитивными цивилизациями. Разочаровавшись развитием цивилизаций людей и дуросов, колуми вернулись на собственную планету ради изоляции.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история ** Впервые отмечена зимняя миграция трантсиллов на юг на Корусанте.Цестусский обман ** Ква строят Врата бесконечности и Звёздные храмы на Датомире.The Official Star Wars Fact File 139 **Происходит Мууршантрское вымирание, уничтожившее Кодекс Тауранника.Люк Скайуокер и Тени Миндора ** Примерно в это же время шару расширяются из системы Рафа и Централии, возводя свои нерушимые пирамиды на планетах, таких как Ааргау. Однако шару закапывают свои города и возвращаются в примитивное состояние, пытаясь избежать внимания небожителей. ** Цивилизация ситхов появляется на Коррибане.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существаДжедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе * ок. 90000 ДБЯ ** Примерно в этом году планета Корусант полностью покрылась городским пейзажем, известным как Галактический город, который начал строиться вверх, слой за слоем. Галактический город стал многоуровневой постройкой из 5127 уровней, которые простирались на километры ввысь от поверхности и просуществовали тысячи лет. * 57000 ДБЯ ** Утапау колонизируется гуманоидной расой, позднее превратившейся в расы пау'ан и Утаи.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа *ок. 53600 ДБЯ ** Примерно в это время на планете Квеш началась Тряска — серия интенсивных землетрясений, продолжавшаяся многие столетия. *ок. 53300 ДБЯ ** Примерно в это время на планете Квеш завершилась Тряска. * ок. 37453 ДБЯ ** Монахами ордена Даи Бенду в горах Андо-Прайм найден пирамидальный объект, получивший от них название То Йор. Монахи ордена Даи Бенду начали совершать паломничества к То Йору для проведения возле него медитаций и когда монахи начали ментально посещать То Йор, то обнаружили, что это наполовину погребённый пирамидальный звездолёт.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 1: Шторм Силы, часть 1 thumb|200px|То Йор * 36453 ДБЯ **К этому времени несколько ква, которые оставались на планете Ядра Тайтон, вымерли, и ква полностью отступили на свою родную планету Датомир в страхе перед раката. Ква научили раката, как использовать Силу, но конфликт начался, когда раката попытались использовать технологию Врат бесконечности.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 9: Узник Богана, часть 4 ** Девять То Йоров приходят в активность на различных планетах Галактики и собирают на борт чувствительных к Силе существ и представителей множества различных рас. Девять таинственных конструкций То Йоров прибывают на планету Тайтон. Прибытие провоцирует мощный шторм неясной природы. Философы и ученые из нескольких звездных систем собираются на Тайтоне, чтобы поделиться таинственным открытием. Они вскоре основывают Орден дже'дайи, группу чувствительных к Силе существ, ищущих баланс между светлой и тёмной сторонами, которые известны как Ашла и Боган.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 1: Шторм Силы, часть 1 * 36019 ДБЯ ** В этом году древний Орден дже'дайи основывает на планете Тайтон один из девяти великих храмов — Падаван Кеш, главой которого становится Нордия Грал.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту *ок. 35453 ДБЯ ** Примерно в этот год Озамаэль Ор записывает фразу «это бездна» в отношении неизведанных регионов Тайтона. Примерно в то же время он пишет «Гри и всё, что я нашёл в их Старом городе», когда исследует Старый город, и исчезает вскоре после этого.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту * ок. 35000 ДБЯ ** Благодаря особому виду гиперпривода на планете Лехон официально образовывается Бесконечная империя раката, которая начали расширяться через Неизведанные Регионы в западную часть Галактики.Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * 33908 ДБЯ ** В этом году члены Ордена дже'дайи записывают произнесённую ими фразу: «в основе любой бедной души нет Силы, есть лишь пустота». Хоть сами дже'дайи исчезли со временем, их поговорка пережила орден.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту * 33598 ДБЯ ** Раката в последний раз взаимодействуют с терраформирующим компьютером планеты Кашиик.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * 33357 ДБЯ ** Терраформирующий компьютер раката на Кашиике выходит из строя, что приводит к гипер-ускорению роста лесов врошир на планете. * 32925 ДБЯ ** Дила ян Моролла, мастер Ордена дже'дайи, оставляет своим собратьям-дже'дайи напоминание, что их истинный дом — Сила, а не Тайтон.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту * 32920 ДБЯ ** К этому моменту Дила ян Моролла основал традицию Великого путешествия.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту *ок. 30500 ДБЯ ** Метеорит падает на планету Альдераан, образовав кратер. Тысячелетия спустя кратер заполнится водой из местных водоносных источников и образует озеро, над которым будет построен город Альдера.The Official Star Wars Fact File 18 thumb|300px|Карта Бесконечной империи раката на пике своего могущества * ок. 30000 ДБЯ ** Приблизительно в это время Бесконечная империя достигает пика своего развития, захватив десятки миров по всей галактике. На тот момент она контролирует множество планет, включая Дантуин и Хоногр. Раката покорили множество рас, включая селкатов, горфа и людей, гри и ква. Как памятник своей власти они построили «Звездную кузницу» — артефакт тёмной стороны Силы, являющийся огромной военной машиной. ** Киллики с Альдераана пытаются вторгнуться на планету Коррибан, но получают отпор от расы ситхов. **Киллики исчезают с Альдераана, Альсакана''Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам'' и из Галактики в целом, переместившись в Неизведанные Регионы, поздние учёные считали, что за это ответствены небожители. * 28930 ДБЯ ** В этом году Мастер-дже'дайи Шэл Мар из Ордена дже'дайи начал писать книгу «Жизнь в равновесии».Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту * 28916 ДБЯ ** В этом году мастер-дже'дайи Шэл Мар находится в процессе написания книги «Жизнь в равновесии» и размышляет о необходимости равновесия для дже'дайи.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту * 28915 ДБЯ ** В этом году мастер-дже'дайи Шэл Мар говорит о ненужности других удобств для дже'дайи, кроме Силы. Его слова позже будут записаны в труде «Жизнь в равновесии».Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту * 28912 ДБЯ ** В этом году мастер Шэл Мар находится в процессе написания труда «Жизнь в равновесии» и размышляет о потребности дже'дайи в ограничениях и понимании того, когда следует использовать Силу, а когда нет.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту *ок. 28793 ДБЯ ** Примерно в это время предпринят ряд исследовательских миссий на планету Солнечное пятно в системе Тайтон, цель которых — обнаружение следов жизни. В конечном счёте эти миссии оказались безуспешными.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту * ок. 28000 ДБЯ ** Король Адас завершает объединение племён ситхов Коррибана и становится единоличным правителем планеты.Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе * 27987 ДБЯ ** В этом году Рупе служит мастером-дже'дайи храма в Став Кеше.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту * ок. 27700 ДБЯ ** Ситхов на Коррибане посещает ракатанская Бесконечная империя, но король Адас мобилизует свой народ, поняв, что их пытаются завоевать. Раката нападают на Коррибан и опустошают его, превратив в пустыню, но читхи отражают атаку, ценой жизни своего короля. **Изз-за опустошения ситхи перебираются на Зиост, а Коррибан становится священной гробницей. **Используя гипердвигательные технологии раката, ситхи распространяются среди планет Непроницаемой кальдеры, а планета Тунд становится местом ссылки еретиков. * ок. 27500 ДБЯ **Люди с Корусанта начинают запускать досветовые спящие корабли, в течение следующих полутора тысяч лет заселив людьми ряд планет. Были заселены Куат, Метеллос, Ксилла, Альдераан, Большой Корос, Рендили и Скопление Тион. Люди так же запустили «Куатский исследователь», который колонизировал планету Альсакан.Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору *ок 27453 ДБЯ ** Примерно в это время неизвестный тайтонец записывает свои рассуждения о нечувствительных к Силе жителях Тайтона, эти слова будут хорошо известны спустя ещё тысячи лет.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту * ок. 27000 ДБЯ ** В течение прошедшей половины тысячелетия Ксилла и Метеллос колонизируются людьми. Корусантский спящий корабль достигает скопления Тион. Люди-колонисты впервые прибывают в скопление Тион, что приводит к созданию тионского общества. ** Деваронские и госсамские учёные разрабатывают экспериментальный гипердвигатель. ** Госсамы впервые исследует Фелуцию и начинают её колонизацию. *ок. 26053 ДБЯ ** Мородины колонизируют Варонат. * 26012 ДБЯ ** Мастером храма в Став Кеше, храме Ордена дже'дай на планете Тайтон, в это время становится Вур'Дана.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту * ок. 26000 ДБЯ ** Люди-куати, используя колонизационные ковчеги, заселили Аксум, Тепаси и Хумбарин. ** После четвертого в серии разрушительных планетарных конфликтов''Джеонозис и миры Внешнего Кольца'' никто исследуют сверхновую звезду М'двешуу и основывают культ М'двешуу. На Кинтане, родной планете никто, культ М'двешуу быстро получает контроль над всей планетой на три десятилетия. ** Верпины колонизируют астероидное поле Роше. * 25997 ДБЯ ** В этом году Вур'Дана начинает записывать свои размышления.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту * 25823 ДБЯ ** В этом году происходит трагедия в горнодобывающей колонии Прихоть Ран-Дана на планете Солнечное пятно, в результате которой погибло сотня шахтёров.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту * 25818 ДБЯ ** В этом году на Тайтоне рождается Ланори Брок, в храме Энил Кеш начинает преподавать мастер-дже'дайи Дам-Поул.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту * 25816 ДБЯ ** Рождается Далиен Брок.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту * 25815 ДБЯ ** В этом году дже'дайи-отшельник Ни'ландер записал свои философские рассуждения о планете Тайтон и о своих страхах перед тайнами планеты и безвременьем.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту * 25811 ДБЯ ** В этом году происходит забастовка в горнодобывающей колонии Прихоть Ран-Дана на планете Солнечное пятно, которая приводит к применению насилия со стороны властей и беспорядкам, в результате чего шахтёры покидают планету.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту * 25805 ДБЯ ** Крал Хадия с Чикагу пытается завоевать всю систему Тайтон, развязывая войну против дже'дайи, но её гибель прекращает конфликт.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 1: Шторм Силы, часть 1 * 25802 ДБЯ ** На Тайтоне брат и сестра Ланори и Далиен Броки начинают своё Великое путешествие. Их совместное путешествие закончилось, когда Далиен исчез в безднах Старого города и с этого момента считался погибшим.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту * 25801 ДБЯ ** В этом году следопыт-дже'дайи Вулк погибает в результате крушения гонителя облаков на Калимаре.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту * 25800 ДБЯ ** Мастер-дже'дайи Дейген Лок во время исследования Пропасти вместе с Хоук Рё испытал видение Силы и в результате частично сошёл с ума. Он был сослан на Боган до тех пор, пока не отказался бы от видения, свидетелем которого стал.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 6: Узник Богана, часть 1 * 25797 ДБЯ ** В этом году следопыт-дже'дайи Ланори Брок на следующие четыре года покидает Тайтон.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту * 25793 ДБЯ ** Бесконечная империя завоёвывает Татуин. **Бесконечная империя начала кампанию по завоеванию Ордена дже'дайи и колонизированных миров.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 11: Война Силы, часть 1 **Религиозный культ «Звездочётов» в системе Тайтон начинает осуществление плана по использованию гиперврат на Тайтоне, чтобы выбраться за пределы системы. Восстание было остановлено следопытом-дже'дайи Ланори Брок.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту **На Тайтоне начинаются разногласия между последователями Ашлы и Богана, что становится началом Войн Силы.NYCC EXCLUSIVE: Ostrander and Duursema Unveil "Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi" thumb|Войны Силы между последователями Ашлы и Богана * 25792 ДБЯ ** Продолжение Вторжения в систему Тайтон. Бесконечная империя терпит поражение на Тайтоне.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 15: Война Силы, часть 5 * 25783 ДБЯ ** Войны Силы заканчиваются катаклизмом Силы, а выжившие в Войнах Силы дже'дайи, сражавшиеся на стороне Ашлы, основывают на Тайтоне Орден джедаев.Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic * ок. 25200 ДБЯ ** Крах Бесконечной империи. В результате вспыхнувшей чумы, последовавшими за ней восстаниями рабов и мятежей полководцев империя перестала существовать как единое государство. Начинается Ракатанская гражданская война. **Представитель тионской знати Зер VIII родился в это время. *ок. 25150 ДБЯ ** Зер VIII начинает Кронские наступления, покорение крохотных королевств вокруг Тионской гегемонии. * ок. 25130 ДБЯ **Сын Зера, Зим Деспот приходит к власти в королевстве Крон на планете Аргай. Зер VIII удаляется на Раксус-Прайм. **Зим убивает отца и братьев **Зим начинает начинает кампанию по покорению Ливьенской лиги. thumb|286px|Завоевания Зима Деспота * 25127 ДБЯ ** Зим Деспот расширяет своё королевство, взяв под контроль скопление Тион и Ливьенскую лигу. * 25126 ДБЯ ** Планеты Фелуция и Галидраан присоеденины к империи Зима, начинается поглощение Миров Таниума. * 25120 ДБЯ ** Вводятся в строй боевые дроиды Зима Деспота.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды **Миры пепла начинают поглощаться империей Зима. * 25116 ДБЯ ** Миры Таниума окончательно поглощаются империей Зима. * 25102 ДБЯ ** Зим атакует планету Ко-Вари Начинается Хатто-зимский конфликт. * ок. 25100 ДБЯ **Конфликт между Зимом и хаттами достигает своего пика: происходят первая, вторая между империей хаттов под руководством Коссака Хатта и империей Зима. **Коссак Хатт принуждает клатуинцев, водранов и никто подписать Вонторское соглашение, обеспечив их лояльность и помощь в третьей битве при Вонторе. В итоге по Вонторскому соглашению эти расы попали в рабство к Империи хаттов на долгие тысячелетия.Судьба джедаев: Союзники **Зим захвачен у Вонтора и помещён в темницы Коссака на планете Варл, хотя тионцы не знают, что он жив. ** Хатты получают контроль над скоплением Си'Клаата. **Борте Белгот поручает создать гиперпространственный Белготский маяк на торгвых путях будущего Перлемианского торгового маршрута. * 25096 ДБЯ ** Империя Зима завершает покорение Миров пепла, несмотря на потерю своего руководителя. Эпоха Экспансии * 25053 ДБЯ ** Ракатанский гипердвигатель, воспроизведённый учёными Кореллии, позволяет жителям Центральных Миров начать исследование соседних районов Галактики. ** Окончание Объединительных войн. Создание Галактической Республики Основателями Центра с принятием Галактической Конституции. Корусант становится столицей Республики. thumb|Заря Республики * ок. 25000 ДБЯ ** По южной границе Ломтя прокладывается Кореллианский путь, который обеспечивает Кореллии господство в республиканской экономике. ** Джедай Сар Агорн берёт в падаваны Коупа Шайккрила, однако последний переходит на тёмную сторону Силы и проигрывает. ** С развитием технологии гипердвигателей королева Дуро по имени Рана Мас Трегальт организовывает волну колонизации. Планета Неймодия подвергается колонизации дуросов под предводительством Ча К'кХаана. ** Экспериментальное судно сси-руук, оборудованное гипердвигателем, терпит крушение на Гаросе IV.Справочник по «Перемирию на Бакуре» **Последний год,когда система Альзок была частью Бесконечной империи. *ок. 24953 ДБЯ ** Республиканские разведчики вступают в контакт с Орденом джедаев на Оссусе и назад в Республику вместе с ними направляется мастер-джедай Хаун Тиар. Во время этой миссии открывается и прокладывается Перлемианский торговый маршрут, который связывает Корусант с Оссусом и скоплением Тион. После нескольких недель совместных обсуждений представители Ордена решают стать защитниками Республики. * 24500 ДБЯ ** В Ордене джедаев происходит Первый Великий раскол. После того, как рыцарь Ксендор попросил разрешения о создании академии с целью изучать тёмную сторону Силы, но получил отказ, Ксендор вместе с частью джедаев перешли на тёмную сторону, создав легионы Леттоу. Ксендор встал во главе легионов Леттоу и объявил войну Ордену джедаев.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела **Раскол приводит к смерти Ксендора на Колумусе, а легионы терпят окончательное поражение в борьбе с джедаями в битве при Леттоу. thumb|Тионская война * 24000 ДБЯ ** Начинается Тионская война между Галактической республикой и Благородным союзом Дезевро и Тиона. Благородный союз Дезевро и Тиона объединяет свои силы, чтобы атаковать Республику по Перлемианскому маршруту. В ответ Республика, потеряв несколько ключевых миров, создаёт военно-космический флот, однако тионцы успевают нанести удар в самое сердце Республики. В конечном счёте центральные звёздные системы отбрасывают тионцев назад, но атаки и контратаки с обеих сторон продолжаются. * ок. 23900 ДБЯ ** Милитаризация экономики Республики приводит к окончательному превосходству последней в Тионской войне. Республика опустошает миры Тионского скопления и игнорируя капитуляцию Дезевро, осуществляет бомбардировку планеты. Дезевро превращена в выжженную пустыню. Благородный союз Дезевро и Тиона капитулирует перед хаттами и Галактической Республикой. **Бывшие миры Благородного союза Дезевро и Тиона, за исключением Дезевро, присоединяются к Республике единым сектором с Тионом в качестве столицы. ** Придя в ужас от опустошения Дезевро, джедаи решают порвать с Республикой. Но Республика начинает переговоры, в результате которых джедаи в итоге соглашаются стать дозорными Республики. * ок. 23643 ДБЯ ** Планета Афрадес переживает период вулканической активности, что даст поверхности мира плодородную почву тысячи лет спустя. * ок. 22800 ДБЯ ** Разведчики-джедаи следуют зову Силы в Неизведанные Регионы и открывают планету кристаллов Илум. Этот мир приобретает важное религиозное значение для Ордена джедаев. * ок. 22000 ДБЯ ** Колонизирована планета Нубия.Корусант и Центральные Миры * ок. 20100 ДБЯ ** К этому моменту заселено большинство миров Колоний и Внутреннего Кольца. Период Великих открытий * 20000 ДБЯ ** Начинается Период Великих открытий - эпоха широкой экспансии Ломтя. ** Республиканские диссиденты, испытывающие гонения в Центральных Мирах, наконец находят пристанище на Этти IV, вдали от корусантской бюрократии; их потомки станут эттийцами. ** Планета Метеллос предпринимает попытки найти гипермаршрут, соединивший бы их с Корусантом, в результате появляется Метеллосский торговый маршрут, от Корусанта до далёкой планеты Орутуру. * ок. 19997 ДБЯ **Планета Неона претерпевает резкое изменение климата, которое поверхность планеты уходит под воду, что приводит к вымиранию местных рас.Lords of the Expanse *ок. 19000 ДБЯ **Планета Камино подвергается резкому изменению климата, что приводит к таянию ледниковых запасов планеты; вся суша Камино будет полностью затоплена в течение следующих двухсот лет. thumb|280px|Шоукенский шпиль *18780 ДБЯ **Шоукенский шпиль, огромный небоскрёб, простиравшийся от поверхности планеты Шоукен до низкой орбиты и построенный в течение девяти тысяч лет, разрушается. * 18000 ДБЯ ** К этому времени создаётся Бюро кораблей и обслуживания. Эпоха Индекта * 17018 ДБЯ ** Начинается Эпоха Индекта. **Начинается Первый альсаканский конфликт, разожгя четырнадцать тысяч лет конфликта между Альсаканом и Корусантом. Конфликт возник из-за того, что торговые конгломераты, которые называли Великими компаниями и которые поддерживались дуросскими торговыми баронами и Республикой, в том числе Корусантом, стремились расшириться на юг по гиперпространственным маршрутам, а Алькасан и его сторонники, миры Оси, блокировали их. **Республиканские силы завоёвывают планету Вируянси. * 17012 ДБЯ ** Альсаканские силы освобождают Вируянси. *ок 17000 ДБЯ **Арканианские ученые заселяют часть зексто в системе Квермия, где они терраформируют планету Квермия в рай и и проводят генетические опыты над зексто, что приводит к эволюции расы квермианцев.Справочник по джедаям * 16921 ДБЯ ** Происходит битва при Кесе, единственное прямое вооруженное столкновение между Республикой и Альсаканом во время первых Альсаканских конфликтов, которая заканчивается тактической ничьей. * 16820 ДБЯ ** Происходит Первая осада Порус-Виды. *ок. 16800 ДБЯ **Происходит Осада Беласко * 16782 ДБЯ **Библиотека Архив Целебратус открыта на планете Оброа-скай. *ок. 16700 ДБЯ ** Завершается Первый альсаканский конфликт, когда Бюро кораблей и обслуживания навязывает мир — Бюро угрожает лишить стороны доступа к гиперпространственным маякам. * ок. 16200 ДБЯ ** Начинается Второй альсаканский конфликт. *ок. 16100 ДБЯ ** Происходит Вторая осада Порус-Виды. *ок. 16000 ДБЯ **Происходит Гизерская кампания Второго альсаканского конфликта. *ок. 15600 ДБЯ **Происходит Кампания Центра Второго альсаканского конфликта. * 15500 ДБЯ ** Происходит Дуинуогвуинский спор: республиканские разведчики установливают первый контакт с дуинуогвуинами, или Звёздными драконами, недалеко от Мурханы и навлекают на себя гнев левиафанов. Звёздные драконы нападают на Корусант, вызвав массовую панику, но Верховный Канцлер Филлореан связывается с нападавшими и, обнаружив, что они разумные, и вместе с философом Борз'Мат'о договаривается о мире. **Борз'Мат'о и Верховный Канцлер Филлореан совместно основывают Корусантский университет. *15480 ДБЯ **Происходит Стронциевый рейд на Абхеане. * ок. 15400 ДБЯ ** Второй альсаканский конфлик подходит к концу. Кимудонская эпоха *ок. 15000 ДБЯ **Начинается Кимудонская эпоха. **Аномиды с Йаблари присоединяются к Галактической Республике.Полная антология рас **Хаттские катаклизмы подходят к концу, оставив Варл и другие планеты хаттов безжизненными пустынями. Хатты переселяются на Эвокар и переименовывают его в Нал-Хатту. **Эвокийцы, родная раса Эвокара, перемещены на её пятую луну и обращены в рабство для строительства городов на Нар-Шаддаа. ** Галактический Сенат наконец удовлетворил многочисленные просьбы и издал указ о возрождении Республиканского флота. **Планета Дартаг, позже известная более как Некрополь, сначала заселяется религиозным орденом, который потрясен тем, что культуры Центральных Миров стали более похожими друг на друга. Они выделяют участки планеты для каждой культуры, и приглашают любую культуру погребать своих мертвецов на планете в их особых традициях.Антология рас **Аквалы и квары ведут гражданскую войну, но объединяются, когда исследовательское судно из космоса садится на Андо. Объединённая раса аквалишей убивают исследователей и захватывают их корабль, надеясь воссоздать его. **Несколько десятилетий спустя аквалиши начинают завоевательную кампанию, но республиканский флот быстро их останавливает, и Андо присоединяется к Республике. **Кремлевианская война, в ходе которой юужань-вонги завоевывают множество планет в своей галактике, оставляя их в руинах, подходит к концу, и их родная планета Юужань'тар лишает юужань-вонгов возможности использовать Силу. * 14743 ДБЯ **Происходит Хергликское разрушение, одно из жертв этого события Огнедышащая автоматическая машина Томо-Рета на планете Томо-Рет. *ок. 14500 ДБЯ **С Кампании Комменорского пути начинается Третий альсаканский конфликт. * 14450 ДБЯ **Происходит Зачистка Рукапара, в ходе которой Альсаканская мозаика в городе Рукапар была уничтожена республиканскими силами. * 14300 ДБЯ **Третий альсаканский конфликт заканчивается; в последних боях была побеждена Дуросская бригада красной чести. **Шайба Никато была основана вокруг планеты Раксус-Прайм. *ок. 14000 ДБЯ **Несколько ситхов основали библиотечный храм на планете Крейяcc II, где их призраки бродили по храму в течение следующих 10000 лет.A Tale from the Dark Side **Впервые появляется Дом Корден Галактика интриг ** Дуросские разведчики открывают Снив и расу снивелов. * ок. 13800 ДБЯ **Начинается Четвёртый альсаканский конфликт. *13649 ДБЯ **Происходит Оборона Дрогеды. *13220 ДБЯ **Происходит Завоевание Манаана. *ок. 13200 ДБЯ **Четвёртый альсаканский конфликт заканчивается. thumb|Битва Пятого альсаканского конфликта * 13050 ДБЯ **Начинается Пятый альсаканский конфликт. *ок. 13000 ДБЯ **Хергликская торговая империя присоединяется к Республике, то стимулирует развитие вокруг маршрута Хидакайского пути. **Начало военных традиций планеты Айлон. *12980 ДБЯ **Адмирал Хиркен защищает альсаканские колонии в Кампании Северных зависимостей, ставшей поворотным моментом в конфликте. * 12720 ДБЯ ** Люди-колонисты прибывают на планету Пелагон в пространство, которое позже получит название сектор Тапани. Херглики вступают в контакт с поселенцами, и между ними устанавливаются торговые отношения. Со дня прибытия колонистов начинается календарь Тапани. *ок. 12700 ДБЯ **Происходит Восстание на планете Сириллия. **Пятый альсаканский конфликт оканчивается ничьей. *ок. 12293 ДБЯ **Экспедиция под руководством доктора Берамша проводит первые исследования планеты Тандун III.''Тысячелетний сокол'' thumb|Орд-Мантелл *ок. 12000 ДБЯ ** Планета Орд-Мантелл заселена исследователями и колонистами из Кореллии и становится становится Оборонно-разведывательным дозором, который позже служит основной базой для Седьмого крестового похода Пиус Деа. ** Иторианцы вступают в первый контакт с Республикой. **Начиная с планеты Гиндин, разведчики начинают прокладывать маршрут Утмиан Пабол, преодолевая промежуток между Республикой и Пространством хаттов. **Хаддиус Корден, успешный торговец с Корулага, превратил свой семейный бизнес в компанию «Korden Outfitting and Surveying», которая поставляла большое количество оборудования для колонистов, направляющихся к самым дальним границам известной Галактики. Эпоха Пиус Деа * 11987 ДБЯ **Импичмент и убийство Верховного Канцлера Перс'лии в результате заговора антропоцентристского религиозного культа Пиус Деа. Лидер культа Контиспекс I становится новым Канцлером, положив начало Эпохе Пиус Деа. thumb|300px|Крестовые походы Пиус Деа *11965 ДБЯ **Контиспекс I, играя на страхе граждан перед хаттами, санкционирует военное вторжение в пространство хаттов — Первый крестовый поход Пиус Деа. Крестовый поход стал первым в серии Крестовых походов Пиус Деа против инородцев, начатых Галактической Республикой. *11947 ДБЯ **Контиспекс I уходит с должности Верховного Канцлера, ему наследует его сын, Контиспекс II. *11939 ДБЯ **Контиспекс II начинает Третий крестовый поход Пиус Деа, ещё одно вторжение в Пространство хаттов. *11933 ДБЯ **Орден джедаев возвращается на Оссус и разрывает все связи с Галактической Республикой из-за крестовых походов Пиус Деа, начав Самоустранение. Часть джедаев, оставшиеся по-прежнему верны культу Пиус Деа формируют Орден страшного ослепительного света и оседают на Гарне. *11920 ДБЯ **Начинается Четвёртый крестовый поход Пиус Деа против хаттов, жертвами становятся планеты Клатуин, Сай-Мирт, Бунта и Джанкфорт. *11884 ДБЯ **Начинается Седьмой крестовый поход Пиус Деа, также известный как Великий северный поход, против забраков, иторианцев и других рас северного региона Галактики. *ок. 11820 ДБЯ **Начинается Шестой альсаканский конфликт, в союзе с Альсаканом против Республики сражаются дуросы, херглики и хатты; однако, конфликт заканчивается победой культа. *11791 ДБЯ **Начинается Десятый крестовый поход Пиус Деа, также известный как Крестовый поход в дикие места, против инородных рас севера Внешнего Кольца. *11708 ДБЯ **Заканчивается Колониальная эпоха сектора Тапани, начинается Эпоха двенадцати королевств. *11707 ДБЯ **Начинается Одиннадцатый крестовый поход Пиус Деа против хергликов. *11660 ДБЯ **Происходит Двенадцатый крестовый поход Пиус Деа. **Республиканские силы проводят орбитальную бомбардировку Заррачины III, известную как «Уничтожение Заррачины III», превратившую её поверхность в облученную пустошь и вынудив коренных жителей вести кочевое существование. **Тейрасаны с Тейрасы возмущены нападением на Заррачину, что побуждает Республику атаковать Тейрасу. *11600-е ДБЯ **Граждане Республики, спасающиеся бегством от Пиус Деа, заселяют планету Префсбелт IV. *11591 ДБЯ **Происходит Пятнадцатый крестовый поход Пиус Деа против барагвинов. *11198 ДБЯ **Начинается Двадцать третий крестовый поход Пиус Деа против ботанов и ланников. *ок. 11100 ДБЯ **В Центральных Мирах и Колониях появляется Инквизиция. **Каамаси убеждают Орден джедаев прекратить их Самоустранение и начать действовать против культа. *11057 ДБЯ **Начинается Тридцать четвёртый крестовый поход Пиус Деа против хаттов. *ок. 11000 ДБЯ **Формирование подразделений элитных ракетно-штурмовых десантниковГалактика в войне *10970-е ДБЯ **Адмирал Перс Прадо делает Префсбелт IV базой для отрекшихся флотских офицеров в их попытках свергнуть Пиус Деа. *10967 ДБЯ **Отречение: Движение отрёкшихся, отколовшаяся фракция Пиус Деа, отказавшаяся от своей веры, раскрывает себя и союзников - Альсакан, каамаси и Орден джедаев. Это раскалывает веру Пиус Деа изнутри, и сигнализирует о начале Седьмого альсаканского конфликта. **Столкновение сил отрёкшихся с Пиус Деа у Фондора, Икстлара и Сириллии, при поддержке первых со стороны джедаев, альсаканцев, дуросов, хергликов и хаттов. *10966 ДБЯ **Бюро кораблей и обслуживания заражает вирусом навигационные компьютеры Республиканского флота, что заставляют корабли Пиус Деа совершать беспорядочные прыжки в гиперпространство и навсегда исчезнуть. **В битве при Уквине силы отрёкшихся уничтожают оставшиеся корабли Пиус Деа. Джедаи захватывают Контиспекса XIX на «Пламени Синтары», доставляя его на Каамас, где он предстает перед судом и отправляется в заключение. Эпоха Дактависа *10966 ДБЯ **Гранд-мастер Биель Дактавис занял должность Верховного Канцлера; с его назначением закончилась эпоха Пиус Деа и началась Эпоха Дактависа. *10000 ДБЯ **Историк Виценди составляет список Двадцать чудес Галактики, работу, приуроченную к юбилею Галактической Республики. **Рилот входит в состав Галактической Республики. **Граны начинают вести письменную запись своей истории. **Аммууд заселён, поскольку считается религиозным убежищем для колонистов с Токоса. **Военачальник Вэлл Кумаури во главе своей империи вступает в конфликт с Республикой, используя свои огромные линкоры, способные опустошать планеты, но в итоге Республика побеждает. **Планета Нью-Плимпто и его обитатели нозавриане обнаружены кореллианскими торговцами. **Мадилон обнаружен и становится важным компонентом при производстве гипердвигателей. *9757 ДБЯ **Элитные ракетно-штурмовые десантники Республики принимают участие во Вторую междоусобицу хергликов. *9400-е ДБЯ **Использование планетарных щитов начинает широко распространяться в Галактике. *9349 ДБЯ **Богатая семья Корден официально становится знатным Домом Корден. *9200-е ДБЯ **Планетарные турболазеры начали впервые широко размещаться в это время. Период Рианитус * 9000 ДБЯ ** Начало Периода Рианитус. **Джирох-Реслия присоединяется к Галактической Республике. Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies Период Субтерры * 8000 ДБЯ **Начинается Период Субтерры. **Планета Маластар становится членом Галактической Республики. **Республика создает аванпост на восточном континенте Маластара, и вскоре раса гранов начинает создавать свои собственные поселения и политически доминировать на планете над дагами. **Элруд колонизирован Галактической Республикой.Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three **Горот-Прайм обнаружен кореллианскими пиратами. **Планета Клак'дор I поглощена расширяющейся звездой Колу. **Три штурмовика появляются на планете Бедлам, после того как они случайно были перенесены из 0 ПБЯ Духов Бедлама по имени Сплендид Ап.Tilotny Throws a Shape * 7811 ДБЯ **Происходит Вейманская буря - конфликт между Галактической Республикой и правительством планеты Вейманция. Победившая Республика скопировала технологию генераторов энергии Сестёр машинерии, чтобы разработать гораздо более мощное турболазерное оружие, а после конфликта к Республике присоединяется множество звёздных систем. *7700-е ДБЯ **Верпинский мастер Линс Скутру является первооткрывателем процесса производства скошенных каналов для генераторов энергии, скопировав технологии Вейманции. В результате технологии защиты становятся важными в бою, развиваясь из простой защиты от явлений окружающей среды. *7500-е ДБЯ **Дальнейшие усовершенствования скошенного канала позволяют увеличить мощность щита и его восстановление. * 7348 ДБЯ **Эпоха двенадцати королевств в секторе Тапани близится к концу, поскольку военачальник Шей Тапани начинает Войну за объединение всего региона. * 7328 ДБЯ **Принц Шей Тапани объединяет сектор Тапани после череды кровавых гражданских войн под знаменем Империи Тапани. **С появлением в секторе Империи Тапани начинается Династическая эпоха.Player's Guide to Tapani **Девять Знатных Домов Тапани признают власть Империи. Планета Просопия становится столицей государства. * 7308 ДБЯ **Империя Тапани создает систему университетов на планете Мрлсст, которая была недавно открыта разведчиками Республики и Тапани. **Шей Тапани создает календарь Тапани, который впоследствии расширяется для соответствия стандартному галактическому календарю. * 7003 ДБЯ **Происходит Второй Великий раскол, когда несколько тёмных джедаев отделяется от Ордена джедаев. Мандеронский период * 7000 ДБЯ **Начинается Мандеронский период. **Датка Грауш развязывает гражданскую войну среди ситхов на Коррибане после восшествия на трон. **Начало Столетней тьмы, войны между джедаями и раскольниками, приверженцами Тёмной стороны. **Таунг Мандалор Первый приводит своих последователей с планеты Рун на новую планету, которая позже была названа в его честь Мандалором. **На планете Аркания Империя ситхов основывает великую библиотеку знаний о Тёмной стороне под названием Вишас Туван. **Республиканские разведчики обнаруживают Квермианскую систему, где квермианцы заселили мноожество планет; в течение нескольких десятилетий квермианцы становятся активными участниками галактического сообщества. * 6950 ДБЯ ** Правление жестокого короля ситхов Датки Грауша подходит к концу. Грауш погибает от рук подосланных к нему убийц. thumb|Изгнанники на Коррибане * 6900 ДБЯ ** Конец Столетней Тьмы. Тёмные джедаи проиграли битву при Корбосе, а те, кто выжил, были изгнаны из Республики. ** Аджанта Полл и другие Изгнанники прибывают на Коррибан.Star Wars the Old Republic Timeline **Формирование Империи ситхов из раздробленных остатков старого государства. Аджанта Полл становится первым тёмным лордом ситхов магократии, основанной на использовании Силы.Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе **Несколько тёмных джедаев-Изгнанников возвращаются в Республику, чтобы отомстить Ордену. Их настигают представители Ордена, после чего и джедаи, и ситхи терпят крушение на планете Кеш. Где после ожесточённой борьбы они в итоге объединяются и затачивают Изгнанника барона Ремулуса Дрейпу в его собственный ковчег. Звёздные войны. Затерянное племя ситхов: Спираль * 6740 ДБЯ **Майгито открыта контрабандистами Республики. *6700-е ДБЯ **Мандалорцы доводят расу фенеларов до вымирания после рейда на планету Фенел, и в дальнейшем используют фенеларские технологии. *6100-е ДБЯ **Планета Тлон лишается своего населения, и её поверхность в значительной степени сгорела к этому времени после многовекового конфликта между мандалорцами и тлонианцами. *6100 ДБЯ **Салукемай колонизирована врунианскими мигрантами. * ок. 6000 ДБЯ ** К этому времени планета Эссион была уже заселена. ** Разумная жизнь появляется на планете Альтирия/Анаррис в виде альтири и анаррианцев. * 5975 ДБЯ ** Дорин, родина кел-доров присоединяется к Галактической Республике. *ок. 5956 ДБЯ **Арканианцы разработали дизайн тяжёлого пистолета.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * ок. 5500 ДБЯ **Салластанскими пилотами и гивинскими теоретиками создан Римманский торговый маршрут, что положило начало широко распространенной колонизации южной части Галактики. **Салласт присоединяется к Республике, после открытия Римманского торгового маршрута. **Полностью создан Кореллианский торговый путь, расширив древний гипермаршрут, который связывал Дуро и Кореллию, до самого края Галактики. *5451 ДБЯ **Происходит Патандровская ярость, когда Мандалорские крестоносцы совершают рейд на республиканские поселения. *ок. 5341 ДБЯ **Рождается Зирчрос, будущий хаттский криминальный лорд. . *ок. 5300 ДБ **Орден джедаев основывает тренировочный центр на планете Мустафар. *5130-е ДБЯ **Происходят Нападения на Накат, пограничный конфликт, спровоцированный мандалорцами. * 5113 ДБЯ ** На планете Нафема рождается Тенебри, будущий Император ситхов.Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван * 5107 ДБЯ ** Тенебри начинает использовать Силу, чтобы захватить власть на Нафеме. * 5103 ДБЯ **Десятилетний Тенебри убивает отца лорда ситхов Дреймата и завершает завоевание Нафемы. * 5100 ДБЯ ** Марка Рагнос побеждает лорда Симуса в битве и становится новым тёмным лордом ситхов.Сказания о джедаях: Золотой век ситхов Новый правитель Империи проводит серию коротких кампаний против своих врагов, после чего его власть устанавливается на целый век.Справочник по Тёмной стороне **Марка Рагнос признал Тенебри правителем Нафемы, дав ему титул лорда Вишейта. * 5025 ДБЯ **Яру Корсин запрашивает у лордов ситхов другим назначением во флоте Империи ситхов, надеясь выйти из тени своего отца.Затерянное племя ситхов: На краю * 5020 ДБЯ ** Яру Корсин получает звание капитана во флоте Империи ситхов.Затерянное племя ситхов: На краю * 5015 ДБЯ ** Яру Корсин получает под командование только спущенный дредноут ситхов «Знамение».Затерянное племя ситхов: На краю * 5010 ДБЯ **Тета восходит на престол планеты Большой Корос и вскоре начинает войну, чтобы объединить семь планет системы Корос под своей властью. Постмандеронский период thumb|250px|Карта Великой гиперпространственной войны * 5000 ДБЯ **Заканчивается Мандеронский период. **Войны объединения в системе Корос приходят к концу, результатом чего становится объединение планет системы под правлением императрицы Теты. **В Империи ситхов умирает тёмный лорд Марка Рагнос. Во время его похорон происходит дуэль между претендентами на трон — Нагой Садоу и Лудо Кресшем — но сражение прерывает призрак самого Рагноса. **Исследователи из Республики Гэв и Джори Дарагон прибывают к Империи ситхов, на планету Коррибан. **Нага Садоу выставляет Республику как агрессора. Чтобы «избежать захвата», Садоу собирает силы против Республики. Начинается Великая гиперпространственная война **Используя маршрут Дарагонов, Нага Садоу направляет боевую армаду ситхов на миры Республики. **Со смертью лорда Гару, на планете Ашес-Ри теряется голокрон Адаса. **На Корусанте и на Кирреке республиканские войска вместе с рыцарями-джедаями отражают атаки ситхов. Садоу избавляется от погони возле Праймус-Голууд. **Садоу уничтожает своего соперника Лудо Кресша возле Коррибана. Ему не удаётся насладиться победой: прибывает флот императрицы Теты, который добивает остатки флота Садоу. Тёмный лорд сбегает от республиканцев, инициируя взрыв Денарии Нова. Великая гиперпространственная война завершается. **Ситхский дредноут «Знамение» под командованием Яру Корсина терпит крушение на планете Кеш, где из выживших образуется Затерянное племя ситхов, а другой дредноут «Предвестник», возглавляемый Саесом Ррогоном, прыгает в гиперпространство, где теряется на несколько тысяч лет.Поперечное течение **Нага Садоу и его ситхи-массасси прибывают на Явин-4 и обосновываются на поверхности спутника. Строится Великий храм массасси. **Верховный Канцлер Республики Пультимо организует вторжение в Империю ситхов, что приводит к окончательному краху цивилизации ситхов. **В секторе Модделл образуется сверхновая, что приводит к появлению Динского пульсара. **Планета Ксилла переживает ледниковый период, что вынуждает местных чиссов прятаться под землю. **На луне Кариды образуется символ будущей Академии Кариды. **Колонизирована планета под названием Мир Жнеца. **Дуросские разведчики обнаруживают планету Аднерем. **На Оссусе Одан-Урром основана Великая библиотека джедаев ,ставшая штаб-квартирой джедаев на следующую тысячу лет. Сказания о джедаях: Мятеж Фридона Надда *4999 ДБЯ **На планете Нафема лорд Вишейт проводит сложный ритуал. В результате на Нафеме не остается ни одной живой души, а он сам становится бессмертным Императором ситхов, поведя остатки ситхов в 19-летную одиссею. *4998 ДБЯ **Красный ситх Равилан Грозный навсегда повреждает ногу при столкновении с уваком на планете Кеш.Затерянное племя ситхов: Соперники *ок. 4995 ДБЯ **На Кеше рождается Нида Корсин, дочь Яру Корсина.Затерянное племя ситхов: Спаситель *ок. 4992 ДБЯ **На Кеше рождается ситх Эбия Т'делл.Затерянное племя ситхов: Соперники *4987 ДБЯ **На Кеше умирает Финн Ваал.Затерянное племя ситхов: Спаситель *4985 ДБЯ **Равилан Грозный отравляет деревню кешири, пытаясь убедить Затерянное племя ситхов покинуть Кеша, но Сиелах Корсин вслед за этим отравляет ещё несколько деревень, что в итоге стоило жизни ста тысячам кешири, и подставляет Равилана. Тот и ещё пятьдесят семь выживших чистокровных ситхов в результате были казнены и истреблены.Затерянное племя ситхов: Соперники thumb|Дромунд-Каас *4980 ДБЯ **Завершение исхода остатков Империи ситхов. Под предводительством императора Вишейта, чистокровные ситхи, выжившие после Великой гиперпространственной войны, прибыли на планету Дромунд-Каас, на которой происходит основание новой Империи ситхов. *4975 ДБЯ **После смерти Великого лорда Затерянного племени ситхов Яру Корсина в результате восстания, осуществлённого его женой Сиелах, новым Великим лордом становится его дочь, Нида .Затерянное племя ситхов: Спаситель *4960 ДБЯ **Нида Корсин рождает сына Донеллана.Затерянное племя ситхов: Чистилище *ок. 4904 ДБЯ **Последняя кампания гранд-моффа Одила Вайкена против инородной расы заканчивается с его смертью.Хронология 11: Возрождение Империи ситхов *4896 ДБЯ **Со смертью Ниды Корсин заканчивается её семидесятидевятилетнее правление Кешем.Затерянное племя ситхов: Пантеон * 4800 ДБЯ **Спайс рилл был обнаружен на Рилоте. **Начались Ганкские резни, когда недавно обнаруженная раса порпоритов под действим рилла превращалась в безумных убийц. Различные фракции неймодианцев нанимали наёмников из расы ганков, чтобы защитить их, но ганки истребили порпоритов и продолжили нести насилие. * 4789 ДБЯ **Мастер-прыгун Баркин возглавляет группу республиканских ракетно-штурмового десантников во время боевого задания в ходе Ганкской резни. * 4775 ДБЯ **Галактическая Республика с помощью боевых дроидов «Джаггернаут» и Орден джедаев положили конец двадцатипятилетним Ганкским резням. *ок. 4645 ДБЯ **Лорд ситхов Дарт Дрер основывает академию ситхов на планете Одасер-Фостин, в которой он строит секретный храм для хранения своего голокрона.Красная жатва *4606 ДБЯ **Лорд ситхов Кел'ет Ур убит Императором ситхов за его еретические учения о светлой стороне Силы, а его тело захоронено в Тёмном храме на Дромунд-Каасе. *ок. 4600 ДБЯ **Примерно в это же время группа джедаев, в том числе Виллм Ливин, основывают Теянский праксеум на планете Тея IV. *4598 ДБЯ **Создано ядро Чёрного кодекса.Star Wars: The Old Republic *ок. 4500 ДБЯ **Партии из Республики начинают контактировать с планетой Камино, стремясь использовать исключительную технологию клонирования каминоанцев. **К этому времени республиканские разведчики обнаружили звёздные системы будущего Корпоративного сектора. **Альтири и анарианцы вступают в контакт друг с другом, что вызывает глобальный конфликт, который длится почти шестьсот лет. ** Независимое разведывательное судно выпадает из гиперпространства слишком близко к гравитационной яме планеты Иол, что приводит к падению пилота на планету и непреднамеренному обнаружению большой жилы руды, использованной при создании дюрастали. Пилот называет планету Иол и предъявляет на неё претензии, но компания «Tangan Industries» перехватывает его претензии, чтобы дать компании права на планету. **Вспыхивает Барабельская война, тысячелетний конфликт между расой барабелов, из-за споров по поводу охотничьих угодий на их родной планете Бараб I. *ок. 4498 ДБЯ **«Tangan Industries» завершает создание полной шахтёрской колонии на Иоле, которая в течение следующих нескольких столетий расширяется до трех городов, разбросанных по всей планете. * 4400 ДБЯ **После церемонии посвящения в рыцари-джедаи падаван по имени Фридон Надд находит систему Явин и на луне Явин-4 встречает призрака тёмного лорда Нагу Садоу. После того, как Садоу передаёт ученику все свои тёмные знания, Надд убивает учителя и, став новым лордом, провозглашает себя королём на планете Ондерон. После изгнания нелояльных жителей за стены города Изиза, Надд устанавливает династию тёмных джедаев. **Изгнанные ондеронцы приручают диких зверей и становится звериными всадниками. Организация сопротивления набирает силу, после чего вступает в противостояние с Изизом; конфликт получает название Звериные войны. **Раса мон-каламари с Дака запускает звёздные корабли, чтобы начать колонизацию ближайших миров. Этот процесс продолжается примерно два столетия. ** Примерно в это же время команда рыцарей-джедаев, включая деваронца Чамму, отправляется для расследования сигнала бедствия на планете Атисс. Там на группу напали последователи ситхов, и Чамма поддался тёмной стороне во время боя. Разочаровавшись в своей неудаче, Чамма отправляется в добровольное изгнание на Х'ратт. Путеводитель по «Сказаниям о джедаях» * 4350 ДБЯ **Начало Зверинных войн на Ондероне. *4300 ДБЯ **Мастер-джедай расы миралука Ноаб Халис прибывает на Х'ратт и разговаривает с Чаммой, убеждая его вернуться к свету и завершить изгнание.Путеводитель по «Сказаниям о джедаях» * 4250 ДБЯ **Происходит Третий Великий раскол Ордена джедаев, когда тёмные джедаи начали войну против своих бывших товарищей на Корусканте, но после поражения они вынуждены были отступить к системе Вултар. **В результате действий тёмных джедаев происходит Вултарский катаклизм — уничтожение системы Вултар «Космической турбиной». **Крыльепасть и её основной хищник, балморранский пожиратель пасти, случайно переносятся из своего родной архипелага на материк планеты Балморра. *ок. 4241 ДБЯ **На Нал-Хатте рождается Суудаа Нем'ро. * 4225 ДБЯ **Происходит Кайкьелиусская реконкиста когда мастер-джедай Вэндар Токейр и два его падавана возглавляют войска Республики в очищении от преступности планеты Кайкьелиус. thumb|Татуин *ок. 4200 ДБЯ **На Ниссе виконтессой Миреей онован Орден Мекроза, хотя организация в конечном итоге превратилась в ситхский культ в течение двух следующих веков. **Планета Татуин впервые заселён колонистами. Шахтёры основывают город Анкорхед. **Планета Аргазда стремится войти в Республику. **Скопление Хейпс на нескольких поколений становится пристанищем для Лореллианских рейдеров, группы пиратов, которые совершают набеги на Перлемианский торговый путь. **Планета Арканис колонизирована паломниками с Атора. *ок. 4100-е ДБЯ **Новая навикомпьютерная технология делает прыжковые маяки ненужными. * 4166 ДБЯ **Раса мон-каламари впервые вступает в контакт с Республикой, когда её разведчики сталкиваются с звёздолётами мон-каламари возле Руисто. **Планета Дарваннис обнаружена спайсовыми контрабандистами в секторе Каларон. * 4129 ДБЯ **Система Луйр обнаружена и исследована Республикой. *ок. 4100 ДБЯ **Бакта появляется в Галактике, становясь конкурентом колто. * 4086 ДБЯ **Первый выпуск журнала «Звёздный путеводитель Трампеты».Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды * 4085 ДБЯ **На Орд-Мантелле производится марочное вино, которое станет известно как особо редкое и ценное Орд-Мантеллское вино 432 ДКС года. * 4070 ДБЯ ** На Ондероне рождена Аманоа, будущая королева и жена Оммина.Сказания о джедаях 1: Улик Кель-Дрома и Звериные войны Ондерона, часть 1 * 4067 ДБЯ **Республиканское исследовательское судно «Звёздная вуаль» потеряно при выполнении исследования системы Луйр; Последнее сообщение корабля указывает, что команда планировала высадиться на пятой планете Нириаан, но корабль так и не был найден. *ок. 4056 ДБЯ **«Dynamet Corporation» жертвует большую сумму больнице «Милосердие генерала» на Тарисе для строительства крыла, предназначенного для лечения ракгульской чумы. В благодарность больница переименовывается в честь корпорации. **Примерно в это же время вспыхивает гражданская война между дворянством Тариса и инородными низшими классами планеты. Конфликт возникает, когда растущие уровни токсичного загрязнения отравляют океаны планеты, и экуменополис охватывает голод, а дворянство начинает копить запасы продовольствия. Хотя низшие классы восстали против дворянства, восстание в конечном счете подавили после того, как миллионы людей погибли в боях. *ок. 4050 ДБЯ ** Разведчики с планеты Шор открывают планету Джиака. ** Дрокко Кира изгнан из города Изиз за то, что бросил вызов тёмной стороне наследия Фридона Надда.Сказания о джедаях 2: Улик Кель-Дрома и Звериные войны Ондерона, часть 2 *ок. 4043 ДБЯ **Тёмные советники Дарт Виктун и Дарт Калар сражаются в ритуале каггат, в результате которого уничтожается Имперская цитадель, остальные члены Совета за это казнили их. *Лорд ситхов Дарт Нострем восстанавливает Имперскую цитадель в соответствии с замыслами Императора и после завершения заточён в глубинных лабиринтах этого здания для того, чтобы проверить его на прочность и безопасность. * 4030 ДБЯ **Арка Джет и несколько рыцарей-джедаев уничтожают Лореллианских рейдеров в битве при Лорелле, вынуждая выживших отступить к скоплению Хейпса. Рейдеры и их женщины-заключённые в конечном итоге превращаются в матриархальный и изоляционистский Хейпский консорциум. * 4024 ДБЯ **Начинается Вымирание Невуты, когда мандалорцы атакуют планету Невута. * 4021 ДБЯ **Заканчивается Вымирание Невуты, с уничтожением инсектоидной расы невута. * 4020 ДБЯ **«Оружие Цзерки» обнаруживает Кашиик, родной мир расы вуки, и провозглашает требования на планету, переименовывая ее в «Идин». *ок. 4019 ДБЯ ** Рождается Эндур Санрайдер.Путеводитель по «Сказаниям о джедаях» * 4018 ДБЯ ** На Ондероне рождается Галия.Сказания о джедаях 1: Улик Кель-Дрома и Звериные войны Ондерона, часть 1 * 4017 ДБЯ **Мандалорские крестоносцы нападают на планету Василиск. Василисканцев поддерживает подкреплением из Республики под руководством мастера-джедая Сидроны Диата, но в конечном итоге проигрывают и отравляют свой собственный мир токсинами, чтобы он не достался мандалорцам. **Мандалорцы отступают с Василиска, но забирают с собой множество василисканцев, военных кораблей и военных дроидов «Василиск». *ок. 4016 ДБЯ ** На Альдераане рождается Вици Рамуни.The Most Dangerous Foe * 4015 ДБЯ **Происходит Великая революция дроидов: дроид-убийца «Цзерки» HK-01 захватывает власть, получая контроль над тысячами дроидов и настраивая их против своих хозяев. Вмешательство джедаев завершает конфликт через три месяца. *ок. 4010 ДБЯ ** На Альдераане рождается Вени Рамуни.The Most Dangerous Foe ** На Кеше рождается Сандра Китаи.Затерянное племя ситхов: Чистилище * 4009 ДБЯ **Преступный синдикат Систино открывает Сраато, планету богатую ценными природными ресурсами. Синдикат доминирует в секторе в течение следующих двухсот лет. * 4002 ДБЯ ** Ондерон присоединяется к Галактической Республике Старые войны ситхов * 4000 ДБЯ ** Сидрона становится Верховным Канцлером Галактической Республики ** Завершаются звериные войны, но с Битвы за Ондерон начинается Великая война ситхов ** На Талаане окрыты «Талаанские верфи» * 3998 ДБЯ ** Появление культа Крата ** На Ондероне происходит Восстание Фридона Нада * 3997 ДБЯ ** Бывший джедай Экзар Кун становится тёмным лордом ситхов ** С битвы за Басилиск начинается Кратский крестовый поход ** Мандалорцы, ведомые Мандалором Неукротимым, нападают на Республику и басилисцев ** Рыцари-джедаи Улик Кел-Дрома и Номи Санрайдер сражаются на стороне Республики в Первой битве Императрицу Тету ** Мастер-джедай Арка Джет погибает в Битве за Денебу, спасая своего ученика, Улика Кел-Дрому ** После Второй битвы Императрицу Тету, Улик Кел-Дрома переходит на сторону Крата. ** Улик Кел-Дрома становится учеником Экзара Куна * 3996 ДБЯ ** В Битве за Куар на Равнинах Харкула Улик Кел-Дрома побеждает в сражении Мандалора Неукротимого, в награду приобретая его преданность ** Мандалор Неукротимый терпит поражение от Республики в Битва за Одерон и погибает в лапах дзунского зверя. Наследником Мандалора Неукротимого становится Мандалор Вершитель ** лорд ситхов Улик Кел-Дрома отворачивается от темной стороны ** Экзар Кун проигрывает Битву за Явин-4 Улику Кел-Дроме и Республике ** Великая война ситхов и Кратский крестовый поход заканчиваются в Третьей битве за Императрицу Тету ** Мандалор Вершитель начинает тайно собирать кланы по всей Галактике, производить оружие и отправлять его на Дксун, подготавливаясь к новому крестовому походу * 3995 ДБЯ ** Объявлена Великая охота джедаев на терентатеков * 3994 ДБЯ ** Улик Кел-Дрома возвращается на Явин-4 * 3993 ДБЯ ** Конец Великой охоты * ок. 3990 ДБЯ ** Ситхский голокрон Адаса обнаружен Аманоа, королевой Ондерона ** Родилась Миссия Вао * 3986 ДБЯ ** Улик Кел-Дрома умирает на Рен Варе. ** Собрание джедаев на станции Экзис * 3976 ДБЯ ** Мандалорские войны начинаются мандалорцами под предводительством Мандалора Наивысшего. Начинается покорение миров Внешнего Кольца. ** родились Брианна и Микал ** На Катарре родилась Визас Марр * 3 974 ДБЯ ** Родилась Мира * 3970 ДБЯ ** Начало Канцский беспорядков. * 3965 ДБЯ ** Галактическая Республика вступает в войну, но Совет джедаев отказывает в помощи, пока ситуация не будет изучена * 3964 ДБЯ ** Битва за станцию Флэшпоинт ** Первая битва за Суурджу ** Вторая битва за Суурджу ** Третья битва за Суурджу ** Четвертая битва за Суурджу ** Падаванская резня на Тарисе ** Битва за Ванкво * 3963 ДБЯ ** Битва за Катар была столь ожесточенной, что получила название Катарский геноцид ** В ответ на Катарский геноцид джедаи Реван и Малак отказываются подчиняться Совету джедаев и во главе крупной группы, среди которых джедай Изгнанница, вступают в войну * 3962 ДБЯ ** Эрес III практически уничтожен мандалорцами. В то же время намеренно подожжены равнины Зоксина, которые продолжали гореть в течение 20 лет ** Мандалорцы практически полностью опустошили планету Дуро, вынудив дуросов эвакуироваться и подыскать себе новый мир * 3961 ДБЯ ** Обмен заставил Тарис на время отступить благодаря вмешательству Ревана. ** Джухани избавлена от рабства ** Реван и Малак обнаруживают звездные карты на Кашиике и Коррибане ** Бреджик становится командиром тарисской банды Черный Вулкар ** Кассус Фетт становится преступником номер один Галактики. * 3960 ДБЯ ** Мандалор Вершитель убит Реваном в Битве за Малакор V ** Окончание Мандалорских войн ** Изгнанница, служившая генералом, теряет все связи с Силой, предстает перед Советом джедаев и изгоняется из Ордена за свои преступления ** Реван и Малак пропадают в неизвестном пространстве вместе с третью Флота Республики * 3959 ДБЯ ** Начинается Гражданская война джедаев ** Реван и Малак объявляют себя ситхами и вторгаются в Республику. Только боевая медитация Бастилы Шан предотвращает неминуемое поражение ** Битва за Фоурост ** Бомбардировка Телоса IV * 3958 ДБЯ ** Грифф Вао покидает Тарис вместе с Леной, оставляя свою младшую сестру, Мишон. * 3957 ДБЯ ** Реван захвачен на борту флагмана, после того как Малак повернул против него. Бастила Шан доставляет Ревана к джедаям, которые используют Силу, чтобы стереть ему память и создать новую личность * 3956 ДБЯ ** Битва за Тарис ** Нападение на Дантуин ** В Битве за Раката Прайм, Реван убивает Малака в поединке на световых мечах, а Флот Республики разрушает Звездную кузницу ** Окончание Гражданской войны джедаев ** Начинатеся Первая гражданская война ситхов * 3955 ДБЯ ** Реван направляется в Неизвестные Регионы, чтобы уничтожить древнюю Империю ситхов, и пропадает ** Окончание Первой гражданской войны ситхов ** Происходит Первое истребление джедаев ** Верховный канцлер Кресса начинает Проект восстановления Телоса, для которого «Аратек» разрабатывает и производит серию дроидов G0-T0 * 3952 ДБЯ ** Созывается Собрание на Катарре для обсуждения перспектив Ордена джедаев ** Лорд ситхов Дарт Нихилус использует свою огромную мощь, чтобы с помощью Силы высосать жизненную энергию Катарра, уничтожив всё живое (за исключением миралука Висас Марр) и практически стерев с лица галактики Орден джедаев * 3951 ДБЯ ** Дарт Трея обнаруживает Изгнанницу на борту «Эбенового ястреба» ** Первая битва за Дантуин ** Первая битва на Ондероне ** Вторая битва на Ондероне ** Битва на Телосе IV ** Джедай Изгнанница восстанавливает связь с Силой, убивает Дарта Трею, Дарта Нихилуса и Дарта Сайона, выслеживавших и убивавших джедаев последние пять лет ** Уничтожение Малакора V ** Прекращение Первого истребления джедаев ** Начинается Гражданская война ситхов ** Окончание Старых войн ситхов ** Джедай Изгнанница отбывает в Неизвестные Регионы, чтобы найти Ревана ** «Корпорация Цзерка» не совсем честными методами пытается прибрать к рукам Проект восстановления Телоса Период между войнами ситхов * 3946 ДБЯ ** Шестнадцать миров, в которых правят дроиды серии G0-T0, выходят из состава Галактической Республики, чтобы создать независимую территорию 400100500260026 ** Республика в соответствии с указом Верховного Канцлера Крессы возвращает 400100500260026 * ок. 3900 ДБЯ ** Планета Набу колонизирована поселенцами с Гризмаллта * 3681 ДБЯ ** Империя ситхов вторгается в Республику из Неизведанных регионов. Начинается Великая галактическая война * 3670 ДБЯ ** Прекращение Канцских беспорядков * 3653 ДБЯ ** Окончание Великой Галактической войны ** Начало Холодной войны * 3642 ДБЯ ** Окончание Холодной войны ** Начало Второй Великой Галактической войны * 3600 ДБЯ ** Джедаи освобождают Лоррдиан от господства Аргаздана * 3519 ДБЯ ** Расширение Храма джедаев на Корусанте * 3500 ДБЯ ** Раса иктотчи обнаружена Галактической Республикой * 3475 ДБЯ ** Иктотч присоединяется к Галактической Республике * 3100 ДБЯ ** Содружество Хейпс закрывает свои границы для остальной Галактики * ок. 3032 ДБЯ ** Война гунганских племен ** Гунганы объединились под началом босса Галло ** Босс Рогё умирает ** Строительство Ото-Гунги * 3000 ДБЯ ** Фрея Каллеа размечает Хайдианский путь ** Образование Содружества Хейпс ** Сокорро колонизирована кореллианцами ** Окончание Альсаканских конфликтов * 2996 ДБЯ ** Саало Морн не смог стать рыцарем-джедаем и переметнулся на Тёмную сторону * 2992 ДБЯ ** Планета Датомир вышла из состава Пецианской империи * 2989 ДБЯ ** «Поговорки» (атризианский справочник) поступил в Историческую библиотеку Атризианской империи. * ок. 2979 ДБЯ ** Джабиим присоединяется к Галактической Республике * 2973 ДБЯ ** Построен Зал собраний Сената * 2700 ДБЯ ** Гибель города Кала'дин на Рилоте * 2519 ДБЯ ** Расширение Храма джедаев на Корусанте, постройка Архива джедаев * ок. 2200 ДБЯ ** Начало периода расцвета живописи Саффа * 2032 ДБЯ ** Корусант переживает последнее крупное землетрясение ** Куривары изгнаны с Куривы местной расой * 2022 ДБЯ ** Родился Дурдж Дреггальский период * ок. 2000 ДБЯ ** Мастер-джедай Фаниус скрывается от Ордена с похищенным голокроном ** Выход из Ордена джедаев Фаниуса и его последователей перерастает в Четвертый Великий раскол ** Фаниус берет себе имя Дарт Руин и основывает Новую Империю ситхов ** Вскоре Дарта Руина предают и убивают собственные последователи ** Начинаются Новые войны ситхов * Между 2000 ДБЯ и 1532 ДБЯ ** Битва за Уба IV * 1998 ДБЯ ** Родился Экклессис Файгг * 1991 ДБЯ ** Колонизирован Джомарк * 1989 ДБЯ ** Первые поселения на планете Беспин * ок. 1750 ДБЯ ** Темный подлорд становится Тёмным лордом ситхов * ок. 1550 ДБЯ ** Конец расцвета живописи Саффа * 1532 ДБЯ ** Куривары возвращают контроль над Куривой. ** Битва за Гап IX * ок. 1500 ДБЯ ** Джайнг и Дурдж становятся заложниками плана безымянного кибернетика из Внешнего Кольца стравить мандалорцев и ситхов ** Первая битва за Малрев IV * 1489 ДБЯ ** «Поговорки» отпечатаны для атризийской знати * 1466 ДБЯ ** Битва за Мизру * Между 1466 ДБЯ и 1250 ДБЯ ** Битва за Алмас * 1250 ДБЯ ** Белия Дарзу становится Тёмным лордом ситхов ** Начинаются Сиктисские войны * 1230 ДБЯ ** Белия Дарзу умирает ** Окончание Сиктисских войны * ок. 1196 ДБЯ ** Биохимическая гражданская война уничтожает цивилизацию Хатрокса III * 1100 ДБЯ ** Татуин снова открыт Республикой ** Начало Тёмного века Республики * ок. 1050 ДБЯ ** Битва за Неизвестный мир (Младший Хот) * 1026 ДБЯ ** Родился Дарт Бэйн * 1020 ДБЯ ** Колонизирована планета Мелида-Даан * 1010 ДБЯ ** На Анзате родился Данник Джеррико ** Рейн, позднее известная как Дарт Занна, родилась на Сомов Рит * 1006 ДБЯ ** Битва за Коррибан * 1002 ДБЯ ** Битва за Кашиик ** Битва за Хссхор ** Битва за Фасиру * 1001 ДБЯ ** Колонизирована Спира right Великий мир Республики * ок. 1000 ДБЯ ** Седьмая битва при Руусане. Оставшиеся ситхи уничтожены на Руусане, за исключением Дарта Бэйна, который основывает новый Орден ситхов и устанавливает правило (ставшее известным как «Правило двух»), что в каждый момент времени может быть только один мастер и один ученик. Все последующие ситхи носят титул «Дарт», кроме редких исключений. Сенат проводит Руусанскую реформацию, устанавливая год Битвы за Руусан в качестве нулевого. ** Темный век Республики подходит к концу ** На Набу основана династия Джафан * 990 ДБЯ ** Во время дуэли на Тайтоне четверо джедаев погибли, Дарт Бэйн тяжело ранен. ** Джедаи убивают Даровита на Руусане, думая, что он является последним из лордов ситхов. Дарт Бэйн и Дарт Занна спасаются * 980 ДБЯ ** Каменная тюрьма на Доане разрушена ** Дарт Занна уничтожает Дарта Бэйна и занимает его место, беря в ученицы Дарт Когнус. * 965 ДБЯ ** Доминация чиссов принимает Закон против агрессии * 920 ДБЯ ** Родился Арук Хатт * ок. 915 ДБЯ ** Родился Сайз Фромм * 902 ДБЯ ** Нога-та остановил Барабельскую войну. * 896 ДБЯ ** На неизвестной планете родился Йода, который позднее начинает тренировки у хисалрийского мастера-джедая Н'ката Дель Гормо на другой неизвестной болотистой планете. * 832 ДБЯ ** Джафан основал город Тид, ставший столицей Набу ** 800 ДБЯ ** Йода постигает путь Силы и начинает проходить джедайские тренировки. ** Открыта планета Ротана ** На Оссусе во время археологических раскопок был обнаружен световой меч, который позже передёт во владение рыцаря-джедая Вимы-Да-Бода. ** Время страданий на Набу закончено и Тид становится столицей планеты. * 796 ДБЯ ** Йода получает звание мастера-джедая *722 ДБЯ **Промышленная катастрофа на Корусанте. На фабрике Дахо происходит взрыв парализующего карбидного газа, унесшего жизни 300.000 оказавшихся в ловушке рабочих. Записи инцидента были тщательно изучены и засекречены, хотя сохранились слухи о том, что для работ с химическими препаратами фабрика нанимала рабочих-эмигрантов. Громандная фабрика оставалась Мертвым сектором Корусанта до тех пор, пока спустя столетия не стала использоваться лордом ситхов Дартом Сидиусом как место секретных встреч. * 700 ДБЯ ** Б'омаррские монахи строят монастырь на Татуине, который позднее стал Дворцом Джаббы ** На Борлеясе началась деятельность «Alderaan Biotics» * ок. 620 ДБЯ ** Создана организация Антарские рейнджеры * 610 ДБЯ ** На Кашиике родился Дьюланнамапия * 600 ДБЯ ** Рыцарь-джедай Аллья сослан на Датомир * 596 ДБЯ ** Первая битва за Зелтрос ** На Нал Хатте родился Джабба Хатт * 595 ДБЯ ** Люди колонизировали Гэндл Отт * Ок. 571 ДБЯ ** Крупномасштабная межрасовая вражда Клатеара и Нхораса * 550 ДБЯ ** Бандит Алхара занимает комплекс, позднее ставший Дворцом Джаббы. С уничтожения им племени народа песков начинается многовековая кровная вражда между таксенами и людьми ** Рыбацкий траулер 222 разработан и построен на заводе «Ubrikkian Transports» * 532 ДБЯ ** Многие куаррены и мон-каламари отправлены на работы на Ламаредд * 529 ДБЯ ** Сформирован Атризийский Парламент * ок. 519 ДБЯ ** Раса, позднее ставшая известной как полис-массанцы, начинает исследовать остатки цивилизации Илайин на Полис-Масса. * 517 ДБЯ ** Союз Сейлора основан на Ламаредде. * 516 ДБЯ ** Джабба Хатт выгоняет Алхару из своего будущего дворца * 509 ДБЯ ** Родилась Йаддль * ок. 500 ДБЯ ** «Republic Fleet Systems» строит на орбите Абхеана джедайский тренировочный корабль «Чу’унтор» * 500 ДБЯ ** Образована Федерация двойных миров ** Открыта планета Плаген ** На Кашиике родился Тайвокка * 495 ДБЯ ** На планете Кашиба во Внешнем Кольце родился Икрит * 491 ДБЯ ** Исчезновение цивилизации Джандуна * 490 ДБЯ ** Создано Правление Корпоративного сектора, государств свободного предпринимательства, которое должно избавить Галактический Сенат и корпоративных дельцов друг от друга * 482 ДБЯ ** Икрит начинает тренировки мод руководством мастера Йоды * 481 ДБЯ ** Используя Силу, Икрит спасает свою деревню от зинкра * 475 ДБЯ ** Кореллия безуспешно пытается выйти из состава Галактической Республики, впервые в истории дойдя до стадии протокола «Contemplanys Hermi» ** Йинчорр впервые задокументирован Галактической Республикой * 470 ДБЯ ** Кореллия, Селония и Дралл объединяются для неудавшегося захвата Федерации двойных миров * 439 ДБЯ ** Ученые Итора создали «Спору» * 400 ДБЯ ** Элитный «Приют странников» в горах Странников на Кореллии расширяет круг клиентов, становясь общественным курортом ** Эмигранты из Корпоративный сектор заселяют Сусевфи * 392 ДБЯ ** Беженцы-тви'леки впервые заселяют Кал'шеббол * 380 ДБЯ ** Кейран Халкион наносит поражение культу Афаратау * 378 ДБЯ ** Икрит находит Золотой шар во Дворце Вуламандр на Явине-4 * 350 ДБЯ ** Основана Торговая федерация ** На Фьодосе происходит Великая чистка, опустошающая планету ** На Кашиике родился Аттичиткук * 340 ДБЯ ** джедайский тренировочный корабль «Чу’унтор» терпит аварию на Датомире * 332 ДБЯ ** Шейфский клан Вос начал правление Киффу * 322 ДБЯ ** Анну-дат покоряет Гелефил * 321 ДБЯ ** Орд Цестус становится планетой-тюрьмой * ок. 320 ДБЯ ** Родился Рилл * 319 ДБЯ ** Скандал, связанный с растратой, приводит к аресту двенадцати руководителей «Cybot Galactica» и заключению их на Орд Цестусе * 312 ДБЯ ** Беретрон э Соло устанавливает на Кореллии демократическую конституционную монархи, заменившую прежнюю абсолютную монархию * ок. 300 ДБЯ ** Организована шпионская сеть «Bothan Spynet» ** Открыт и колонизирован Миркр ** Начинается индустриализация Хо'Дина и переход от жизни на деревьях к жизни на земле * 300 ДБЯ ** Ножо-веогарская война между бифскими городами-государствами Ножо и Веогар, опустошающая Клак'дор VII * 297 ДБЯ ** Kian'thar развивает сильные связи с «Черным солнцем» * 296 ДБЯ ** Тофы покоряют планету Наги * 292 ДБЯ ** Ун Тьен колонизирован Республикой * 282 ДБЯ ** Хуки колонизируют Шрилуур * ок. 275 ДБЯ ** Джангуинский язык исчезает вместе с его носителями * 250 ДБЯ ** Люди-колонисты с Салличе заселяют Варонат, основывая поселения Тропис-на-Варонате и Эджфилдс-на-Варонате ** Колонизирован Гелгелар ** Адарлон колонизирован альдераанцами * 247 ДБЯ ** Родился Босбит Матарчер * 232 ДБЯ ** Джедаи замечают колебания в Силе и опасаются, что Тёмная сторона снова набирает силу ** Ворксер уничтожен при превращении его звезды в сверхновую * 229 ДБЯ ** Планета Гардаджи Рифт исследована Галактической Республикой * 222 ДБЯ ** Грузовой корабль с Джеонозиса падает на Татуин, в результате чего массифы были одомашнены народом песков * ок. 220 ДБЯ ** Основана Академия Кариды ** Шахтерский город Тайана на Дуро достигает пика развития ** Разведчики-никто обнаружили Дронгар * 219 ДБЯ ** Основана компания «Gowix Computers» * 212 ДБЯ ** Стартовав со своей родной планеты Делемеде, Босбит Матарчер непреднамеренно переместился во времени на 190 лет в будущее из-за неисправности релятивистской защиты своего корабля * 206 ДБЯ ** На Тисспиасе родился Оппо Ранцизис ** На Кашиике родился Квагга * ок. 200 ДБЯ ** На Кашиике родился Чубакка ** Орден джедаев ощущает, что темная сторона Силы снова набирает мощь ** Звезда Кароси уничтожает пять ближайших к ней планет системы Каросус ** Иперио Баобаб создает язык Баб-Прайм, предшественника Баб-Нео и современного языка дроидов ** Очистка памяти становится обычной для дроидов процедурой после того, как один из служащих Торгового флота Баобаба выпустил вирус, поражающий искусственную личность * 195 ДБЯ ** Колонизирована Глова * 194 ДБЯ ** Появление языка Баб-Прайм * 192 ДБЯ ** Перерабатывающая бактерия, революционизирующая переработку отходов, создана на Корусанте * 191 ДБЯ ** Мор уничтожает коренное население Фере * 190 ДБЯ ** Родился Вима-Да-Бода * 189 ДБЯ ** Вортекс присоединяется к Галактической Республике * 188 ДБЯ ** Кибх Джин переходит на Тёмную сторону Силы ** Алмасская Академия основана джедаями на Алмасе ** Корнах умирает на Алмасе * 180 ДБЯ ** На орбите Татуина строится орбитальная станция Тату III * 171 ДБЯ ** Йода летит на Орд Цестус и спасает коренную расу з'тинг от бедствия * 161 ДБЯ ** На Куларине начинается Революция тарасинов * 160 ДБЯ ** Родился Орн Белден, будущий сенатор от Бакуры * 157 ДБЯ ** На Кашиике родился Чалмун * 155 ДБЯ ** На Кашиике родился Тожжеввук * 154 ДБЯ ** Революция тарасинов на Куланрине оканчивается Куларинским соглашением. * c. 150 ДБЯ ** Правление династии Джафан на Набу заканчивается, и начинается избирательная монархия ** «Bakur Corporation» под руководством Ардена колонизирует Бакуру ** Коалиция корпораций на Кореллии свергает правящую конституционную монархию и вводит Администрацию диктата для удовлетворения интересов бизнеса сектора * 147 ДБЯ ** «Incom» и «Subpro» заключают партнерское соглашение * 145 ДБЯ ** Третья исследовательская экспедиция Галактической Республики открывает планету Браф Келла * 142 ДБЯ ** Планета Беласко начинает войну против соседних планет * 140 ДБЯ ** На Браф Келла начинается суровый ледниковый период * 132 ДБЯ ** Республика впервые вступает в контакт с Эломином * Ок. 130 ДБЯ ** Ересь могущества впервые проявляется среди молодых членов Ордена джедаев * 128 ДБЯ ** На Бакуре родилась Эппи Антрузе * 124 ДБЯ ** Мастер-джедай Омо Боури подготовил Траммисское соглашение ** Галактический Сенат объявил Внешнее Кольцо свободной экономической зоной * 122 ДБЯ ** На Сириллии запретили гонки на подах. * 121 ДБЯ ** Вооруженный конфликт между поселенцами— людьми — и коренными жителями Набу — гунганами — подошел к концу * 120 ДБЯ ** На Гентесе родился Углосте * 119 ДБЯ ** Галактическая Республика открыла планету Оракс. * 118 ДБЯ ** Война между Гаросом IV и Сундари закончилась мирным договором * 115 ДБЯ ** Третье печатное издание «Путь джедая: Руководство для учеников Силы» * 112 ДБЯ ** «Cybot Galactica» начала производство Протокольных дроидов серии 3PO * 110 ДБЯ ** Баторин присоединяется к Галактической Республике * 105 ДБЯ ** На Нал Хатте родился Дурга Хатт * 104 ДБЯ ** На Фоллине родился Ксизор * 102 ДБЯ ** На Серенно в аристократической семье родился граф Дуку. Джедаи обнаружили его способности и начали тренировать с детства ** Родился Лориан Нод ** Аквалиши колонизируют Андоша II и другие Свободные колонии Андоана * c. 100 ДБЯ ** «Вдовствующая королева» разбивается на Татуине, который вследствие этого колонизируют горняки и фермеры ** На Татуине основан Форт Таскен ** На Бакуре построено корпоративное крыло «Bakur Memorial Building» ** Верховным канцлером становится Эйксес Валорум ** Появление первых тяжелый крейсер класса «Дредноут» ** Пророки темной стороны с Дромунд Кааса колонизируют Шестой Калакар ** На Нар Шаддаа родился Иит Кот ** На Конкорд Даун родился Джестер Мерил ** Родилась Джокаста Ню ** Родилась Ан'я Куро ** Неизвестный Мандалор убит наемником Дурге и группой бродячих рыцарей-джедаев. * 99 ДБЯ ** Выжившие в катастрофе Вдовствующей королевы основывают поселение Бестин * 98 ДБЯ ** Начинаются набеги татуинского народа песков на Форт Таскен, которые будут продолжаться в течение трех лет * 97 ДБЯ ** На Бакуре происходит восстание дроидов ** На Татуине происходит восстание дроидов ** Орн Белден и Эппи Антрузе сочетаются браком * 96 ДБЯ ** Ученые, изучающие Катол Рифт, колонизируют Данур * 95 ДБЯ ** С избранием нового Шрифтута на Лвекке предлагается отехнивание. ** Форт Таскен на Татуине оставлен жителями после трех лет набегов народа песков * 94 ДБЯ ** Голод на Телосе ** 21 Битва за Зеава на Мелиде-Даане * 93 ДБЯ ** Вторая группа колонистов на Татуине основывает Мотесту и восстанавливает Анкорхед * 92 ДБЯ ** На неизвестной планете родился Квай-Гон Джинн. Джедаи обнаружили его способности и начали тренировать с детства ** Родился Ки-Ади-Мунди на Церее ** Родился Монтросс ** Родилась Тала на Нури ** Родился Пло Кун на Дорине * 91 ДБЯ ** На Корусанте родился Финис Валорум * 90 ДБЯ ** Колонизирован Коуввей ** Родился будущий тёмный джедай Мо * 89 ДБЯ ** Дуку становится учеником мастера-джедая Тем Серулиан ** Еретики могущества исключены из Ордена джедаев и колонизируют Зонама Секот ** Лориан Нод исключен из Ордена джедаев ** Эол Ша заселена Галактической Республикой **Колонисты Эол Ша начали добычу ценного газа из туманности Котёл. **Экспедиция Республики обнаружила планету Абонши. * 88 ДБЯ ** Темная женщина привозит Ки-Ади-Мунди на Корусант для джедайского обучения ** Плетт строит Колодец Плетта на Белсависе ** На Набу родился Сио Биббл * 87 ДБЯ ** После уничтожения гаросского хлебозавода между Гаросом IV и Сундари начинается гражданская война ** Родился Тем Ческо * 86 ДБЯ ** Родился Локус Джин, будущий генерал Армии Республики * 85 ДБЯ ** На месте падения «Вдовствующей королевы» строится поселение Мос-Эйсли **Родился Тел Ангор на Корусанте * 83 ДБЯ ** На Татуине основано поселение Мос-Эспа ** Организованы Галактические игры * 82 ДБЯ ** Дуку проходит испытания и становится рыцарем-джедаем ** Палпатин, или Дарт Сидиус, родился на Набу ** Йода берет Ки-Ади-Мунди в падаваны ** На Иллодии родился Доман Берусс ** На Татуине родился Клигг Ларс * Ок. 81 ДБЯ ** На Кореллии родился Нейа Халкион * 80 ДБЯ ** На Неймойдии родился Рун Хаако ** Родился Яко Старк ** Родился Этан Абат ** Родился Панака ** Родился Орн Фри Таа * 79 ДБЯ ** На Рилоте родился Анун Бондара * 78 ДБЯ ** На Кореллии родился Ростек Хорн ** На Кореллии родилась Скерра Халкион ** Родился Ронар Ким **Квай-Гон Джинн знакомится с Диди Оддо. * 77 ДБЯ ** Состоялись Вторые Галактические игры ** Дуку вместе со своим учеником Квай-Гоном Джинном присоединились к Лориану Ноду, ставшему лидером банды космических пиратов ** На Набу родился Руви Наберри * 76 ДБЯ ** Родился Джобал Наберри ** Сенатор Бликс Аннон умер от сердечного приступа * 75 ДБЯ ** Заключенные, выпущенные из тюрем Галактической Республики, колонизируют Лонгвинд ** Колонизирована Древва, третий спутник Алмании **Оггем Баобаб отправляется на Рун. * 74 ДБЯ ** На Альдераане родился Бейл Антиллес * 73 ДБЯ ** Начинается период изоляции планеты Кеган **Родился Кассар Кошиско * 72 ДБЯ ** На Харуун-Кел родился Мейс Винду ** На неизвестной планете родилась Шми Скайуокер ** На Манте родился Эбенн Q3 Баобаб * 71 ДБЯ ** Примерно в это время на Телосе родился Ксанатос ** На Набу родился Рик Олие **Большой Чикатлик — первая тюрьма построена на планете Орд-Кестусе была переоборудована в отель. * 70 ДБЯ ** Основан Кирский путь, соединивший систему Лазериан и систему Ропаги ** Возле Татуина уничтожена космическая станция Тату III ** Родился Сети Ашгад ** На Бортрасе родился Джорус К'Баот * 69 ДБЯ ** На Полис-Масса обнаружены руины Уийентаа ** Состоялись Третьи Галактические игры ** Родилась Клат'Ха ** Родился Цин Драллиг * 68 ДБЯ ** Нейа Халкион становится падаваном * 67 ДБЯ ** Ки-Ади-Мунди завержает джедайские тренировки ** На Набу родилась Эссара Тилл ** На Локе родился Ним ** На Альдераане родился Бейл Престор Органа **Галактический Сенат проголосовал за создание зон свободной торговли в Среднем и Внешнем кольцах. **Торговая Федерация получила полное представительство в Сенате. **Дарт Тенебрус был убит на Бал'демнике своим учеником Дарт Плэгасом. **Хего Дамаск провёл Собрание на Тайнике. * 66 ДБЯ ** На Конкорд-Доун родился Джанго Фетт ** На Кореллии построен и запущен «Радиант VII» ** Дуку и Квай-Гон Джинн отправляются на последнее задание как мастер и падаван ** Шми Скайуокер продана в рабство ** На Корусанте родился Дорджа ** На Альдераане родился Ванден Уиллард * 65 ДБЯ ** На Неймойдии родился Нут Ганрей ** Хатты берут под контроль Татуин ** На Татуине родился Грагра ** На Комменоре родился Ян Додонна **Палпатин начинает своё обучение ситха у Дарта Плэгаса и получает ситхское имя Дарт Сидиус. **Построен Ангар Тида. * 64 ДБЯ ** Квай-Гон Джинн проходит Испытания и становится рыцарем-джедаем ** Тала проходит Испытания и становится рыцарем-джедаем ** На Эриаду родился Уилхафф Таркин **Родился Санчу на Кашиике * 63 ДБЯ ** На Корусанте родился Отто, будущий имперский генерал * 62 ДБЯ ** На Набу разработан флэш-спидер ** Состоялись Четвертые Галактические игры ** Примерно в это время разработана серия дроидов-астромехаников Р3 ** В состав Совета джедаев введена Джокаста Ню ** На Альдераане родился Вана Сейдж ** На Сембле родился Коулман Требор ** На Лоррде родился Ни Алавар ** Родилась Комари Воса ** Родился капитан Куарш Панака на Набу * 61 ДБЯ ** Сторонники религии х'киг, спасаясь от гонений на родной планете, поселяются на Риши * 60 ДБЯ ** На Кореллии строится «Тысячелетний сокол» ** На Кореллии сформированы Кореллианские силы безопасности (КорБез) ** Нейа Халкион становится рыцарем-джедаем ** Начинается Мандалорская гражданская война ** Джастер Мерил становится Мандалором ** Родился Сон Данн ** Родился Райт Сиенар ** Родился Биб Фортуна * 59 ДБЯ ** Нейа Халкион и Скерра тайно вступают в брак на Кореллии ** Первый ученик Квай-Гона Джинна проходит Испытания и становится рыцарем-джедаем. Квай-Гон становится мастером-джедаем и берет в падаваны Ксанатоса ** На Шили родилась Шаак Ти * 58 ДБЯ ** Джанго Фетт становится приемным сыном Джастера Мерила, после того как его семья простых фермеров гибнет от рук Мандалорского дозора смерти. ** Джабба Хатт направлен на Татуин в качестве представителя клана Десилиджик ** Мейс Винду отправляется на Хурикейн для переговоров с насекомоподобными гуманоидами. Он заключает с ними мир и получает фиолетовый хурикейнский кристалл, из которого изготавливает свой световой меч ** На Альдераане родилась Дарша Ассант ** Йинчорри получает представительство в Галактическом Сенате ** На Анзате родился Джакаафр Хекан * 57 ДБЯ ** Йинчорри присоединяются к Галактической Республике ** На Телосе IV родился Брук Чан ** На Кореллии родился Гилад Пеллеон ** На Мелида-Даан родился Нильд ** На Мелида-Даан родилась Сериза ** На Стьюджоне родился Оби-Ван Кеноби ** На Киффу родился Квинлан Вос ** На Дресселе родился Рифт **Кристоф Джем на Альдераане **Гилад Пеллеон на Кореллии * 56 ДБЯ ** Оби-Ван Кеноби начинает тренировки в Храме джедаев под руководством мастера Йоды ** Нерра Зивери передает управление Академией джедаев на Куларине Ланиусe Кел-Бертукe и исчезает * 55 ДБЯ ** Состоялись Пятые Галактические игры ** Неймойдианцы становятся во главе Торговой федерации ** На Мон Каламари родилась Бент Эйрин ** Родилась Сири Тачи * 54 ДБЯ ** На Датомире родился Дарт Мол ** Родился Джоклад Данва * 53 ДБЯ ** Ксанатос покидает Орден джедаев после того, как Квай-Гон Джинн был вынужден убить на Телосе отца мальчика, Криона ** Опера «Мимолетная власть призраков будущего» отправляется с Корусанта на гастроли по Галактике ** Падаван Джоруса К'Баота поступает в Университет Мирника ** На Трандоша родился Босск ** На Нар Шаддаа родилась Орра Синг * 52 ДБЯ ** Предшественник Палпатина, сенатор Видар Ким, убит на Корусанте ** Палпатин избран в Галактический Сенат в качестве сенатора от планеты Набу и сектора Чоммелль ** Оппо Ранцизис приступает к обучению в Храме джедаев на Корусанте ** Сформировано Галактическое исправительное управление и создано несколько новых тюрем, включая тюрьму на Уво-4 ** Джастер Мерил погиб в в Битве за Корду ** Джанго Фетт становится лидером мандалорцев ** Мастер-джедай Дуку способствует окончанию Севаркосского спора ** Джокаста Ню выходит из состава Совета джедаев ** На Набу родился Джар-Джар Бинкс ** На Кореллии родился Гарм Бел Иблис ** На Салласте родился Болабо Худжаан ** На Опловисе родился Ген Дроммел ** На Кегане родился В-Дави ** На Рилоте родились близнецы-тви'леки Танн Гелла и Анн Гелла ** На Золане родился Зам Вессел * 51 ДБЯ ** Джорус К'Баот становится личным советником сенатора Палпатина с планеты Набу ** Тёмная женщина привозит Орра Синг на Корусант для джедайских тренировок ** На Тесме родилась Силья Шессаун ** Родился Гилад Пеллеон на Кореллии * 50 ДБЯ ** Галладиниум основыване на Ленталисе «Galladinium’s Galactic Imports» ** Сектор Модделл присоединяестя к Галактической Республике ** Солт представлен Арконе ** Аннадж присоединяется к Галактической Республике и становится столицей сектора Модделл ** Юные аномиды создают нонконформистскую субкультуру ** Разведчики Галактической Республики открывают планету Босф и расу босф ** Республика вступаетв в первый контакт с эломами ** Кварг и его пираты изгнаны из Пояса Кортин на Дрексел II ** Во время перестройки планеты Яка происходит Арканская революция ** На Кореллии родился Джордж Кар'дас ** На Датомире родился Чарал ** На Контрууме родилась Айрен Кракен ** Родился Роблио Дарте ** Родился Горм Разрушитель ** На Аторе родился Оуэн Ларс ** На Корулаге родился Сченнт ** На Набу родилась Сола Наберри ** Родился Сайер Мон Нила * 49 ДБЯ ** На Корусанте родилась Лорана Джинзлер ** На Альдераане родился Бреха Органа ** На Кашиике родился Рорворр ** На Рилоте родился Дил Сурул ** На Церее родился Силвн ** Родился Птер Танас * 48 ДБЯ ** На Набу родилась Арани Корден ** На Чандриле родилась Мон Мотма ** На Набу родился Тоба ** На неизвестной планете родился Максимилиан Вирс * 47 ДБЯ ** Шарад Хетт покидает Храм джедаев ** На Татуине родился А'Шарад Хетт ** Родилась Сиа-Лан Везз ** На Рилоте родилась Эйла Секура ** На Татуине родилась Беру Уайтсан ** Родился Дин Джинзлер на Корусанте **Родилась Сена Лейкволд Миданил на Кореллии * 46 ДБЯ ** На Набу у Руи и Джобала Наберри родилась Падме Амидала ** Марзунская конфедерация присоединилась к Галактической Республике ** На Вируджанси родился Гарвин Дрейс * 45 ДБЯ ** Потерян флот «Катана» ** Квай-Гон Джинн выбирает молодого Оби-Вана Кеноби в качестве падавана ** Бисс впервые обнаружен Галактической Республикой ** Веруна становится королём Набу ** На Альдераане родился Реймус Антиллес ** На Мантуине родился Брандей ** На Набу родился Дорме * 44 ДБЯ ** На Телосе Ксанатос убивает себя, прыгнув в кислоту, чтобы не быть пойманным своим бывшим мастером, Квай-Гоном Джинном ** Гиперпространственная война Старка ** Тивокка убит дроидами Торговой федерации ** Пло Кун становится членом Совета джедаев ** Восстание Кола Хуро ** На Мон Каламари родился Акбар ** На Церее родился Тар-Нар-Пал ** На Беллассе родился Ферус Олин **На планете Финдар свергнута власть Синдиката. **Планета Кеган вышла из тридцатилетней изоляции. **Королева Веда с планеты Гала отреклась от престола в пользу демократии. **Молодые остановили многовековую войну между мелидийцами и даанами на планете Мелида-Даан. **Неудачная попытка Ксанатоса и Брука Чана выкрасть вертекс из Храма джедаев на Корусанте. **После недолгого расставания Квай-Гон Джинн снова берет Оби-Вана Кеноби в свои падаваны. **Битва при Галидраане, окончание Мандалорской гражданской войны. ** Окончание тридцатилетней изоляции Кегана * 43 ДБЯ ** Родился Дурнар ** Родился Зелтек * 42 ДБЯ ** На неизвестной планете у рабыни по имени Шми Скайуокер родился Энакин Скайуокер, Избранный, который должен принести баланс в Силу ** На Лоррде родился Т'Болтон ** Умер Омо Боури ** Родился Тру Вельд на Тифане * 41 ДБЯ ** На Новом Эпсолоне умер мастер-джедай Тала ** Кит Фисто берет ученика Талы, Бент Эйрин, в качестве своего ученика ** На Хирдессе родилась Шеа Садашасса ** Родилась Дарра Тел-Танис ** На Татуине родился Китстер Банай * 40 ДБЯ ** Финис Валорум избран Верховным канцлером Республики ** На Мириале родилась Баррисс Оффи ** На Мандалоре родился Фенн Шиса ** На Салласте родился Сиен Совв ** Родилась Катарина Товани ** Родился Джеремитт Товани ** Родился Адаз Стори, будущий мастер-джедай **Родилась Шелтей Ретрак на Альдераане **Джанго Фетт и Шика Тулл теряют друг друга после того как их корабль был атакован пиратами. * 39 ДБЯ ** Шми и Энакин Скайуокеры перебираются на Татуин, когда их покупает Гардулла Хатт. Однако впоследствии Хатт проигрывает рабов старьевщику по имени Уотто ** Галактическая Республика проводит первое известное исследование болотистой планеты Дагоба ** На Аззиле родился Фирмус Пиетт **Джакс Паван на Корусанте * 38 ДБЯ ** Исследовательская команда Галактической Республики совершает аварийную посадку на Дагоба и начинает неизбежную борьбу за выживание ** Профессор Мурк Лунди использует свободный от лекций год, чтобы прочесать Кодай в поисках голокрона ситха ** На Татуине родился У. Вальд ** Родился Дирик Уэссири ** Нарро Сиенар погиб при кастастрофе своего звездолета возле Дантуина * 37 ДБЯ ** Ям'рии попадают в рабство ** Либеральная революция на Пергиторе ** На Трейлоне II родился Тур Арьён ** На Альдераане родилась Дама Монталво ** Родился Наат Рит ** На Тепаси родился Орман Тагге **Родился Лобот **Родился Надоннис Праджи на Корусанте * 36 ДБЯ ** Финис Валорум переизбран Верховным канцлером ** Восстание Ям'рии ** На Лианне родился Неневант Тион ** Родился Хортон Салм ** На Тепаси родился Кассио Тагге ** На Шили родилась Асока Тано * 35 ДБЯ ** Проводится Великая ресинхронизация для приведение в соответствие различных календарей Галактики ** Падме Наберри становится учеником-законодателем ** Родился Джедгар **Родился Тракан Сал-Соло на Кореллии * 34 ДБЯ ** Мандалорцы разбиты отрядом джедаев, возглавляемым графом Дуку в Галидраанской битве. Единственный выживший среди мандалорцев— Джанго Фетт ** Мандалорец Майлз погибает на Галидраане ** Энакин Скайуокер начинает изготовление Ц-3ПО из частей нескольких протокольных дроидов ** Родилась Бене ** Родился Тайбер Занн * 33 ДБЯ ** Начало Йинчоррского восстания ** Ки-Ади-Мунди становится членом Совета джедаев ** В ответ на серию атак Туманного фронта Сенат дает Торговой федерации право вооружать корабли, одновременно вводя налоги на торговые маршруты ** Экономический саммит на Эриаду ** Падме Амидала становится принцессой Тида ** Исследовательский корабль Республики «Следопыт III» повторно открывает Яшувху ** Создан R2-D2 ** Родился Джехан Кросс на Альдераане *32 ДБЯ — Блокада Набу ** Падме Амидала, бывшая принцесса Тида, избрана королевой Набу * Вторжение на Набу ** Торговая федерация, попавшая под влияние Дарта Сидиуса, начинает блокаду, а затем и вторжение, на Набу по приказу темного лорда ситхов ** Оби-Ван Кеноби и Квай-Гон Джинн освобождают королеву Амидалу вместе с её свитой и личной охраной ** Р2-Д2, дроид-астромеханик на борту королевской яхты, ремонтирует генератор защитного поля во время обстрела, когда корабль пытается преодолеть блокаду. Когда корабль убегает от Торговой федерации и приземляется на удаленной планете Татуин, Р2-Д2 встречает протокольного дроида Ц-3ПО, сконструированного Энакином Скайуокером ** Квай-Гон Джинн находит на планете Татуин Энакина Скайуокера. Джедай выигрывает свободу мальчика у Уотто, сделав ставку на победу Энакина в гонках на подах ** Королева Амидала возвращается на Набу и завершает период пренебрежения между двумя доминантными расами планеты: людьми и гунганами. Гунганы начинают сражение с армией дроидов, пока королева и её охрана захватывает лидеров Торговой федерации. В бою Дарт Мол убивает Квай-Гона Джинна, но и сам терпет поражение от руки Оби-Вана Кеноби. Долтей Дофайн погибает, при взрыве Корабля управления дроидами ** После Битвы за Набу сенатор Палпатин становится Верховным канцлером Республики, сменив на этом посту Финиса Валорума ** Граф Дуку покидает Орден джедаев и исчезает, тайно присоединившись к Дарту Сидиусу ** На Камино начинается создание армии клонов по приказу мастера-джедая Сайфо-Диаса. Джанго Фетт, баунти-хантер, ДНК которого используется для клонирвоания, требует сделать для него неизмененный клон, которого он называет Бобой Феттом ** Граф Дуку убивает Сайфо-Диаса и становится Дартом Тиранусом, вторым учеником-ситхом Дарта Сидиуса ** На Кариде родился Кендал Оззел ** В Галактике появляются юужан-вонги **Родилась Апайлана на Набу * 31 ДБЯ ** Родился Ландо Калриссиан ** Сестры ночи успешно захватывают Звёздный храм и расправляются со многими кви **Родился Ротта на Татуине **Родился Пакси Сайло на Дантуине **Первая битва при Зонаме Секоте * 30 ДБЯ ** Ади Галлия, Ки-Ади-Мунди и А'Шарад Хетт начинаю охоту за Оррой Синг ** Вергере направлена для разведки на Зонама Секот; ей предлагают присоединиться к юужан-вонгам ** Х'арис Фенн пытается свергнуть Совет твилекских кланов ** Профессор Риналла пытается раскопать Нарукавники Наджуса на Лериторе ** Анзати выходит из застоя, когда Эйла Секура побеждает Киффекса * 29 ДБЯ ** Райт Сиенар представляет исходную концепцию «Звезды Смерти» Уилхаффу Таркину ** На Кореллии родился Хан Соло ** Трасия Чо-Лим покидает Орден джедаев ** Начинаются приготовления к «Проекту дальнего перелета» ** Мастер-джедай Ки-Ади-Мунди выбирает Адаза Стори в качестве своего падавана ** Происходит Джамаанский переворот **Родился Зетт Джукасса на Мон Газзе * 28 ДБЯ ** На выборах Верховного канцлера переизбран Палпатин ** На Рэдноре начинается эпидемия; соседи с Эйвони делают попытку захватить планету ** Коликоиды берут под контроль производство спайса на Нар Шаддаа **Энакин Скайуокер создал свой первый световой меч в пещерах Илума, и ему было дано видение Дарта Мола, ситха, убившего Квай-Гона Джинна. **Эйла Секура становится рыцарем-джедаем **Квинлан Вос становится мастером-джедаем. * 27 ДБЯ ** Мон Мотма избрана сенатором от Чандрилы ** Экспедиция «Проекта дальнего перелета» стартует с Малой Йаги ** Начинается Сепанская гражданская война ** Рейджа Момен становится администратором Межгалактического коммуникационного центра ** Мастер Йараэль Пуф убит Ашааром Хордой при защите Корусанта от Инфанта Шаа **Джорус К'Баот и ещё 15 джедаев погибли при крушении Сверхдальнего перелёта **Лорана Джинзлер и Митт'рас'сафис погибли на Редуте * 26 ДБЯ ** Йеорг Каптисон избран в Сенат Бакуры ** Максо Виста выигрывает Галактические игры **Шаак Ти вошла в состав Совета джедаев после смерти Йаддль **Родилась Пуджа Наберри на Набу * 25 ДБЯ ** Юужан-вонги строят укрепленную базу на планете Биммиел ** Джедаи начинают кампанию против Пиратов Иридиума ** Альдераанские разведчики находят планету Исис, но держат это в секрете **Шми Скайуокер выходит замуж за Клигга Ларса. * 24 ДБЯ ** Граф Дуку вновь появляется на Раксус Прайм и заявляет, что Республика стала слишком коррумпированной и подталкивает граждан к отделению от Республики и созданию своего собственного государства ** Гранта Омега готовит два покушения на Палпатина, и хотя оба провалились благодаря джедаям, погиб 21 сенатор ** Ферус Олин выходит из Ордена джедаев. В конце концов, он поселяется на планете Белласса, где заводит дружбу с Роаном Лэндсом ** Истекает второй срок Палпатин на посту Верховного канцлера; принимается Постановление о чрезвычайных полномочиях, которое позволяет ему оставаться у власти до разрешения кризиса ** Амидала по истечение двух сроков правления в качестве королевы назначена своей преемницей Джамиллией сенатором от Набу ** Начало Виргиллийской гражданской войны ** Коммерческая гильдия берет под свой контроль Коррибан ** Истер Падди занимает место Лануса Вреде в Галактическом Сенате **Родился Венка на Корусанте **Родился Биггс Дарклайтер на Татуине **Родилась Джен Орс на Альдераане * 23 ДБЯ ** На Орд Тодене родился Луди Биллане ** На Корулаге родился Джаддер Пейдж * 22.5 ДБЯ ** Битва за Антар IV *22 ДБЯ ** Постановление о создании армии и Битва на Джеонозисе ** Энакин Скайуокер возвращается на родную планету Татуин и встречается со своим сводным братом Оуэном Ларсом и его подругой Беру. Шми Скайуокер похищена таскенскими рейдерами. Энакин Скайуокер находет её, к сожалению, слишком поздно: мать умирает у него на руках. Охваченный злостью и бешенством Энакин вырезает целую деревню таскенов, несмотря на попытки призрака Квай-Гона Джинна его остановить ** Оби-Ван Кеноби узнает, что Нут Ганрей пытается убить Падме Амидалу, мстя за поражение в Битве за Набу. Он также узнает, что сепаратисты под предводительством графа Дуку создают Конфедерацию независимых систем ** Палпатин получает от Сената чрезвычайные полномочия и разрешает создание Великой армии Республики, чтобы «противостоять возросшей угрозе сепаратистов» ** С Битвы на Джеонозисе начинаются Войны клонов. Мейс Винду убивает Джанго Фетта во время сражения. Многие джедаи гибнут, пытаясь спасти Оби-Вана Кеноби, его ученика и Падме Амидалу ** Энакин Скайуокер и Падме Амидала тайно вступают в брак на Набу ** Смотрите «Битвы и операции Войн клонов в 22 ДБЯ» * 22 — 19 ДБЯ ** Войны клонов ** Эйла Секура и Иленик Ит'кла выслеживают ученого Техносоюза на Кореллии ** Падаван Адаз Стори получает ранг рыцаря-джедая, но затем прячется на Татуине из-за видений, открывших ему будущее ** Тёмный джедай по имени Асажж Вентресс встречается с графом Дуку и объявляет себя ситхом. Однако после схватки с графом Дуку она понимает, что слабее графа, и желает присоединиться к ситху, чтобы Дарт Сидиус и граф Дуку могли использовать её в своих тёмных планах против Энакина Скайуокера. ** Асока Тано получает ранг падавана и становится ученицей Энакина Скайуокера. ** После предательства Графа Дуку Асажж Вентресс прилетает на Датомир где потом становится членом клана Сёстры ночи ** На Кореллии родился Ведж Антиллес * 19 ДБЯ — Рождение Империи ** Смотрите «Битвы и операции Войн клонов в 19 ДБЯ» ** Рождение Галактической Империи ** Окончание Войн клонов. Граф Дуку убит Энакином Скайуокером во время Второй битвы за Корусант, а генерал Гривус уничтожен Оби-Ваном Кеноби на Утапау. Канцлер Палпатин открывается как мастер-ситх Дарт Сидиус и с помощью Энакина расправляется с мастерами Мейсом Винду, Китом Фисто, Сейси Тийн и Агеном Коларом ** Дарт Сидиус преобразует Галактическую Республику в Галактическую Империю, объявив себя Императором. Энакин Скайуокер обращается на тёмную сторону Силы и становится Дартом Вейдером, вторым после Палпатина безжалостным правителем Галактики и его третьим учеником ** Сидиус и Вейдер организуют Великое истребление джедаев, во время которого почти все джедаи выслежены и убиты ** Дарт Вейдер расправляется с лидерами сепаратистов на Мустафаре ** На Полис-Масса у Падме Амидалы рождаются Люк Скайуокер и Лея Органа. Падме умирает при родах. Оби-Ван Кеноби, переживший Истребление, отвозит Люка сводному брату Энакина, Оуэну Ларсу, а Лею отдает на воспитание Бэйлу Органе, надеясь защитить детей от Императора и их отца ** Мон Мотма и Бэйл Органа вместе с другими сенаторами, верными Республике, обсуждают секретный план Восстания. В конце концов, это приводит к Галактической гражданской войне * 18 ДБЯ ** Происходит горманская резня ** Мастер-джедай Плетт превращает свою крепость на в Плауал на Белсависе в прибежище для спасающихся от императорских чисток ** Император Палпатин строит «Глаз Палпатина» ** Каллиста вселяет свой дух в компьютерную систему «Глаза Палпатина» ** Хан Соло встречается со своей двоюродной сестрой Тракан Сал-Соло, которая сдает его Гаррису Шрайку ** Оби-Ван Кеноби находит Феруса Олина, бывшего джедая-ученика Сири Тачи, на Беллассе и срывает план Империи устроить массовое убийство жителей столицы Беллассы, города Усса ** Ферус Олин находит в Кристальных пещерах Илума мастера-джедая Гарена Мулна ** Оби-Ван Кеноби не позволяет инквизитору Санкору узнать о смерти Падме Амидала на астероиде Полис-Масса ** Ферус Олин и Тревер Флюм, воспользовавшись помощью Декстера Джеттстера, находят на нижних уровнях Корусанта мастера-джедая Фай-Тор-Эйна, теперь носящего имя Солейс ** Ферус Олин пойман имперскими штурмовиками в Храме джедаев и допрошен инквизитором Малорумом ** Ферус Олин при поддержке королевы Апайланы и Босса Насса побеждает Малорума и временно освобождает Набу от имперского присутствия ** Р4-Г9 встречает P-3PO. ** Киланта сменяет Апайлану на троне королевы Набу ** Родился Корран Хорн на Кореллии * 17 ДБЯ ** Дарт Вейдер одерживает верх над всеми клонами Са Куис и побеждает в дуэли на световых мечах восставшего темного джедая Шейвана * 16 ДБЯ ** Ски с семьей улетает на неизвестную планету, покрытую джунглями, во время Войны родианских кланов * 15 ДБЯ ** "Рего Минерал Компани вступает в контакт с Алтором XIV ** Создан дроид типа «Fromm Tower» * 14 ДБЯ ** Сиал Антиллес убегает из дома и меняет имя на Винсса Старфлер * 13 ДБЯ ** Вновь обнаружена система Ренатасия * 12 ДБЯ ** Восстание на Камино * 11 ДБЯ ** Галактическая Империя открыла Маридун; на планете начинается работорговля и разработка полезных ископаемых ** Сунтир Фел из-за шантажа покидает Кореллию и поступает в Имперскую академию на Кариде ** Бывшие конфедераты исчезают после Битвы за Мустафар * 10 ДБЯ ** Хан Соло сбегает с «Удачи торговца» и начинает собственную жизнь вне банды космических бродяг Гарриса Шрайка * 9 ДБЯ ** Даш Рендар поступает в Имперскую академию. ** Землетрясение уничтожает цивилизацию Чандра-Фан, превратив выживших в в космических кочевников ** Построен легкий грузовик HWK-290, который станет «Дряхлой вороной» ** «Сиенар Флит Системс» выкупила у «Инженерные системы Куата» патенты и права на производство Лёгкий перехватчик Эта-2 типа «Актис» и истребителя класса «Alpha-3 Nimbus» («V-wing») ** Люк Скайуокер берется разобраться с Татуинской пыльной лихорадкой ** Целая деревня поселенцев на Коуввэй уничтожена новым командиром имперского гарнизона * 8 ДБЯ ** На Фоллине двести тысяч фоллинцев гибнут в контролируемой имперской бомбардировке города, управляемого отцом Ксизора, в качестве карантинной меры для предотвращения распространения биологического оружия ** Хан Соло получает прозвище «Ловкач» от лейтенанта Бадура, когда успешно сажает поврежденный орбитальный погрузчик U-33 ** Император Палпатин с помощью Голокрона, отобранного у мастера-джедая Ашки Боды, открывает способ перемещения своего сознания в новое тело ** Завершается строительство склада «Гора Тантисс» на Вэйланде. Архитекторы проекта, братья В’Дроз убиты ради сохранения тайны ** Селонийские обнаженные Вентана Чассу демонстрируются в Коронетском городском музее изящных искусств на Кореллии ** Эйб продает «Гризеюм Инкорпорейтед» Ригису Коразону ** Правительство Мецетти национализирует ключевые объекты промышленности ** Кен доставлен в Потерянный город джедаев * 7 ДБЯ ** Сунтир Фел направлен в 6-ю эскадрилью 37-го имперского истребительного крыла ** Флирру Ворру отправлен в Кессель, после того, как его подставил принц Ксизор * 6 ДБЯ ** Пуджа Наберри становится сенатором от Набу в возрасте 20 лет ** Лока Хаск исключен из Имперской академии. Хан Соло окончил тот же институт ** Ксизор захватывает власть в Чёрном солнце ** Ландо Калриссиан посещает Траммис III ** Капитан Хоффнер и Талон Каррде обнаруживают Флот «Катана» * 5 ДБЯ ** Хан Соло, обучающийся в военной академии, спасает Чубакку, ставшего рабом, и, как следствие, Хан Соло с позором изгнан из Имперского флота. Чубакка клянется исполнить долг жизни и становится партнером Хана Соло на следующие три десятка лет ** Лэндо Калриссиан покупает «Тысячелетний сокол» ** Кайл Катарн поступает в Имперскую академию на Кариде * 4 ДБЯ ** Ландо Калриссиан находит Мыслеарфу; её случайная активация приводит к значительным изменениям в системе Рафа ** Звездолёт Джорджа Кар’даса попадает в руки бпфасшского тёмного джедая. Корабль разбивается на Дагоба, где Йода убивает тёмного джедая и излечивает Кар’Даса ** Разработан бластер модели «Service Special» ** Слайдер прибывает на борт "Звезды Империи" ** Навик Красный пытается расправиться с семьёй Гридо, заставляя их бежать на Нар Шаддаа * 3 ДБЯ ** «Галлофри Ярдс» становится банкротом ** Канна Омонда становится сенатором от Чандрилы, заменив Мон Мотму ** Ландо Калриссиан спасает народ освафтов ** Тавелл Джин становится скривиниром Централии ** Повстанческая база «Призрак» обнаружена и захвачена имперцами ** Первый задокументированный контакт с Йаркора ** Нарг захвачен Империей ** Хан Соло выигрывает «Тысячелетний сокол» у Ландо Калриссиана в сабакк во время турнира в Клауд-сити ** Построен Тсосский маяк * 2 ДБЯ ** Подписан Кореллианский договор ** Император Палпатин учреждает звание гранд-адмирала ** На Громасе XVI обнаружены залежи фрикита ** На Камаре развивается Культ Варна ** Харт-и-Парн Горра-Фиола, Хан Соло, Чубакка и Одумин подрывают работорговлю торговлю на Бонадане ** Гридо Младший дружится с Анки Фремпом на Нар Шаддаа ** Деметриус Заарин становится гранд-адмиралом на Новогодней фестивальной неделе ** Умирает Кореллианский диктат Дупас Томри ** Хан Соло и Чубакка пытаются провернуть контрабанду одежды в Кладбище Крона * 1 ДБЯ ** Проявляются очертания Альянса повстанцев ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 1 ДБЯ» right Эпоха Восстания * 0 ДБЯ ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 0 ДБЯ» ** Уничтожение Альдераана и Битва у Явина ** Имперский Сенат распущен, Палпатин получает абсолютную власть ** Отряд штурмовиков убивает Оуэна и Беру Ларс, дядю и тётю Люка Скайуокера, оставляя его без единого известного ему родственника ** «Звезда Смерти» уничтожает Альдераан. Оби-Ван Кеноби гибнет в схватке с Дартом Вейдером, но дух его живёт ** Битва у Явина. Люк Скайуокер при поддержке духа Оби-Вана Кеноби и Хана Соло взрывает «Звезду Смерти» до того, как она уничтожает базу повстанцев на Явине-4. Люк Скайуокер и Хан Соло присоединяются к Альянсу повстанцев. Гранд-мофф Таркин гибнет при взрыве «Звезды Смерти» * 0 ПБЯ ** Звёздный суперразрушитель «» вступает в строй под командованием капитана Кенлала Оззелля. Корабль отправлен уничтожить базу повстанцев на Явине, однако неверные расчеты адмирала Гриффа позволяют повстанцам спастись ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 0 ПБЯ» * 1 ПБЯ ** Войска Империи взяли Бакуру ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 1 ПБЯ» * 2 ПБЯ ** Войска Империи под командованием Дарта Вейдера ловят несколько повстанцев на Орд Мантелле. Здесь Дарт Вейдер узнает имя того, кто уничтожил «Звезду Смерти»— Люка Скайуокера. Находясь на Орд Мантелле, Скорр, баунти-хантер, работающий на Джаббу Хатта почти ловит Хана Соло ** Люк и Лея находят на Мимбане кристалл Каибурр ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны во 2 ПБЯ» *3 ПБЯ ** Битва на Хоте и Подчинение Беспина ** Битва на Хоте. Империя находит секретную базу Альянса на Хоте и начинает успешную атаку, приведшую к многочисленным потерям среди повстанцев ** Адмирал Кендал Оззель убит Дартом Вейдером за некомпетентность, и командование флотом Вейдера принимает капитан Пиетт ** Люк Скайуокер находит на Дагоба мастера Йоду и начинает тренировки. Ему было неприятное видение будущего, и Люк прерывает тренировку, но обещает вернуться ** В Облачном городе Боба Фетт ловит Хана Соло и после заморозки в карбоните отвозит его Джаббе Хатту. Ландо Калриссиан присоединяется к Альянсу ** Дарт Вейдер открывает Люку, что он— его отец, но Люк не уверен, правда это или ложь ** Принц Ксизор убит Дартом Вейдером, Чёрное солнце распадается ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 3 ПБЯ» *4 ПБЯ ** Эндорская битва ** Хан Соло спасен от Джаббы Хатта, а сам Джабба задушен Леей Органа. Боба Фетт попадает в пасть сарлакка, но выживает ** Йода умирает, а Люк Скайуокер узнает, что он действительно сын Дарта Вейдера, и Лея Органа— его сестра. Он сообщает эту информацию Лее ** Начинается Эндорская битва. Люк Скайуокер сдается Дарту Вейдеру. Альянс повстанцев при помощи эвоков взрывает генератор щита вокруг второй «Звезды Смерти». Люк сражается с Вейдером. Дарт Вейдер / Энакин Скайуокер возвращается на светлую сторону Силы благодаря усилиям Люка Скайуокера. Энакин Скайуокер уничтожает Палпатина, спасая жизнь своему сыну, и умирает, оставаясь на светлой стороне Силы. Пророчества об Избранном и Ситх'ари исполнены ** Эндорская битва. Ландо Калриссиан, Ведж Антиллес и Ниен Нунб взрывают вторую «Звезду Смерти», теоретически заканчивая Галактическую гражданскую войну. Империя, какой её знала Галактика, пришла к концу и начала распабаться на мелкие государства под управлением диктаторов. Пиетт, получивший звание адмирала, погибает, когда «Палач» врезается в «Звезду Смерти II» ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 4 ПБЯ» ** Небольшой отряд повстанцев отвечает на призыв о помощи с Бакуры. Преобразовавшись в Альянс свободных планет, Империя и Альянс заключают «Бакурское перемирие», прекращение огня, вызванное необходимостью совместно противостоять вторжению сси-руук right Новая Республика * 5 ПБЯ ** Создана Новая Республика ** Люк Скайуокер получает звание генерала. Шесть месяцев спустя, когда имперские силы под командованием лорда Шэдоуспауна до последнего бойца сражается против его армии, он уходит в отставку. ** Исанн Айсард предпринимает серию политических маневров, чтобы нанести вред Новой Республике и получить контроль над Империей ** Возрождение Криминальной империи Джаббы Десилиджика Тиуре при помощи его отца и племянника. ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 5 ПБЯ» * 6 ПБЯ ** Ведж Антиллес реформирует Разбойную эскадрилью ** Силы Новой Республики меняют тактику партизанской войны, применявшуюся Альянсом, на проведение кампаний по захвату важных планет Центральных Миров, в то время как хватка Империи ослабевает. ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 6 ПБЯ» * 7 ПБЯ ** Новая Республика освобождает Корусант от того, что осталось от Империи ** Исанн Айсард оставляет на Корусанте искуственный вирус, носящий название «Вирус Критос», который опасен только для негуманоидов, чтобы лишить Новую республику и без того истощенных ресурсов и создать неприязнь между людьми и другими расами. В сочетании его должно развалить Новую Республику ** Новая Республика получает необходимую для борьбы с болезнью бакту с Тиферры в результате войны за бакту. Айсард инсценирует собственную смерть и исчезает ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 7 ПБЯ» * 8 ПБЯ ** Лея Органа выходит замуж за Хана Соло ** Принц Изолдер от имени Содружества Хейпс заключает союз с Новой Республикой ** Имперский диктатор Зсиндз умирает ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 8 ПБЯ» * 9 ПБЯ — Кризис Трауна ** У Леи Органа и Хана Соло рождаются Джейсен и Джейна Соло ** Попытка Гранд-адмирала Трауна уничтожить Новую Республику и восстановить величие Галактической Империи проваливается ** Призрак Оби-Вана Кеноби уходит ** Ногри переметнулись к Новой Республике, когда узнали, что Империя манипулировала ими и отравила их мир ** Исанн Айсард возвращается и помогает Разбойной эскадрилье расправиться с собственным клоном. Айсард убита Йеллой Вессири на Лусанкие, а Ведж Антиллес уничтожил её клона и диктатора ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 9 ПБЯ» * 10 ПБЯ ** Осколок Империи временно захватывает Корусант, но раскалывается на две группировки и начинает междоусобную борьбу. Новая Республика вынуждена скрываться на базе Пиннакл ** Император Палпатин возрождается в клонированном теле и назначает люка Скайуокера своим заместителем, но Люк поворачивает против него, вместе с Леей убивает Палпатина и уничтожает его флагман «Эклипс» ** Новая Республика выигрывает Битву за Мон Каламари ** Император снова возвращается, но Эмпатаджайос Бранд уничтожает его жизненную силу. Бранд умирает, Палпатин умирает окончательно. Р2-Д2 уничтожает «Eclipse II» и галактическую пушку, вызвав гибель Имперского флота Палпатина и планеты Бисс, где находились машины для клонирования Палпатина ** У Леи Органы и Хана Соло рождается Энакин Соло ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 10 ПБЯ» * 11 ПБЯ ** Люк Скайуокер открывает на Явине-4 Академию джедаев. Лея становится главой государства Новой Республики ** Кип Даррон по наущению Экзара Куна использует Сокрушитель солнц, чтобы уничтожить Кариду ** Корран Хорн тренируется в Академии джедаев на Явине-4. Он спасает свою жену от Леонии Тавира и разрушает Инвидов изнутри ** Дух Экзара Куна уничтожен ** Дух Палпатина теряет силу ** См. «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 11 ПБЯ» * 12 ПБЯ ** Создан Тёмный меч ** См. «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 12 ПБЯ» * 13 ПБЯ ** Адумар присоединяется к Новой Республики как планетарное государство ** См. «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 13 ПБЯ» ** Родился Вэлин Хорн на Корусанте ** Свадьба Веджа Антиллеса и Йеллы Вессири * 14 ПБЯ ** Лорд Хетрир захватил детей Хана и Леи, но был побежден ** Возвышение и падение Последователей Рагноса ** См. «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 14 ПБЯ» * 15 ПБЯ ** Тахири Вейла осиротела ** Люк Скайуокер сталкивается с Бракиссом из-за его интереса к тёмной стороне. Бракис покидает Явин-4 ** Айлин Вел заключает, что её отец, Боба Фетт, мертв ** Сливен тяжело ранен во время сражения его племени таскенских рейдеров с группой контрабандистов ** См.«Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 15 ПБЯ» * 16 ПБЯ ** Кризис Чёрного флота ** См. «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 16 ПБЯ» * 17 ПБЯ ** Алманийское восстание ** См. «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 17 ПБЯ» **Родилась Сиал Антиллес на Кореллии * 18 ПБЯ ** Кореллианское восстание ** См. «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 18 ПБЯ» **Родилась Мири Антиллес на Кореллии * 19 ПБЯ ** См. «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 19 ПБЯ» ** Новая Республика и последний осколок Империи подписывают мирный договор, завершая все военные споры между Империей и Новой Республикой * 20 ПБЯ ** Люк Скайуокер женится на Маре Джейд * 21 ПБЯ ** Завершено строительство Станции Джемдайвер * 22 ПБЯ ** Джейсен и Джейна Соло поступают в Академию джедаев Люка Скайуокера на Явине-4 ** Их младший брат, Энакин Соло, поступает в младший класс джедаев Академии несколько месяцев спустя и дружится с маленькой человеческой девочкой по имени Тахири Вейла. Позднее Энакин возвращается на Корусант, где посещает школу, улучшает свои пилотские навыки и учится под пристальным вниманием C-3PO ** Люк и Мара Джейд Скайуокеры отправляются в Неизвестные Регионы, где присоединяются к Империи Руки, чтобы обнаружить следы неудачной экспедиции Старой Республики «Дальний полёт». Они находят недоступный регион, известный как «Редут», а также узнают, что выжившие участники экспедиции «Дальний полёт» основали колонию возле места крушения корабля. Также объединенная команда отражает нападение вагаари. * 23 ПБЯ ** Джейсен и Джейна Соло борются со Вторым Империумом, который пытается нарушить мир между Новой Республикой и Осколком Империи, как он стал теперь известен, и возобновить Галактическую гражданскую войну ** После поражения Теневой академии, восстанавливается Академия джедаев. Энакин Соло также помог в её восстановлении ** Лея отказывается от поста Главы государства и её заменяет ботан Борск Фей'лья * 24 ПБЯ ** Альянс различных, экстремистская античеловеческая организация, разгромлена близнецами Соло и их товарищем джедаем ** Попытка Цзетроса вернуть Чёрному солнцу былую славу сорвана близнецами Соло и их товарищем джедаем ** Умирает Мон Мотма right Эпоха Нового Ордена джедаев * 25—29 ПБЯ — Юужань-вонгская война * 25 ПБЯ ** Юужань-вонги вторгаются в Галактику ** У Сернпидала умирает Чубакка ** Исторический совет Новой Республики устанавливает год Битвы при Явине в качестве нулевого, принимая текущую систему летоисчисления. * 26 ПБЯ ** У Люка Скайуокера и Мары Джейд родился Бен Скайуокер ** Уничтожение Каларбы, её спутника Индобока и Станции Хоск ** Орден джедаев изгнан с Явина-4 юужань-вонгами ** Шрилуур разорен юужань-вонгами * 27 ПБЯ ** Юужань-вонги покоряют Корусант и переименовывают его в честь своей погибшей родной планеты в Юужань'тар ** Энакин Соло умирает ** Глава государства Новой Республики Борск Фей'лья убит ** Тенел Ка Чуме Та’Джо становится королевой-матерью Содружества Хейпс ** Ботаны объявляют состояние ар'кай впервые за тысячелетия ** Выпущен первый дроид типа YVH 1 — YVH 1-1A * 28 ПБЯ ** Ландо Калриссиан создает дроида YVH-M ** Кел Омас избран Главой государства Новой Республики ** Новая Республика преобразована в Галактический Альянс ** Нас Чока повышен до звания мастера войны ** Сси-руук второй раз безуспешно пытаются вторгнуться на Бакуру * 29 ПБЯ ** Радикальные — и по-прежнему во многом непонятные — изменения происходят в Оборонных силах чиссов и обществе чиссов в целом ** Умирает адмирал Акбар ** Корусант освобожден от юужань-вонгов ** Зонама Секот устанавливает мир между Галактическим Альянсом и юужань-вонгами. Война заканчивается после пяти лет сражений * 35—36 ПБЯ — Кризис Тёмного улья * 35 ПБЯ ** Воссоздание галактической цивилизации после Войны с юужань-вонгами продолжается, многие разрушенные войной миры всё ещё требуют восстановления ** Джедаи, спорящие о своей роли в Галактике и новой философии Силы, призваны Галактическим Альянсом стать полицейскими и дипломатами, несмотря на несогласие Люка Скайуокера ** Люк Скайуокер впервые видит изображение своей матери благодаря R2-D2 ** Загадочная раcа килликов, древний враг чиссов, во главе с лидером обладающим мощной связью с Силой, возвращается а Галактику. Некоторые молодые джедаи попадают под влияние пришельцев и становятся частью их «Улья», физически и ментально соединяясь друг с другом ** Ворен На'ал публикует «Новую краткую хронологию» * 36 ПБЯ ** Начинается Роевая война ** Люк Скайуокер видит голограммы, сохраненные R2-D2, на одной из которых его отец учиняет бойню в Храме джедаев, а на другой — душит с помощью Силы его мать ** Состоялось Собрание на Оссусе ** У Джейсена Соло и Тенел Ка рождается Аллана right Эпоха Наследия * 40 ПБЯ — Второе кореллианское восстание ** Джейсен Соло и Бен Скайуокер возвращаются с опасной тайной операции на Адумаре ** Галактический Альянс, пытаясь успокоить недовольство среди своих членов, начинает кампанию устрашения против Кореллии, ставя Галактику на грань полномасштабной войны ** Напряженность между членами клана Скайуокеров-Соло нарастает ** Люмия впервые за 20 лет появляется в галактике ** Джейсен Соло становится ситхом ** Впервые после Галактической гражданской войны начинается новая гражданская война, между Галактическим Альянсом и Кореллианской системой с союзниками ** Умирает Мара Джейд Скайуокер. * 127—130 ПБЯ — Ситхо-имперская война * 130 ПБЯ ** Примерно в это время Галактический Альянс, Орден джедаев и юужан-вонги проводят успешное терраформирование опустошенной планеты Оссус. В результате технология терраформинга юужань-вонгов применяется на сотнях других планет. Новый Орден ситхов устраивает диверсию ** Возрождающаяся Галактическая Империя (бывший Осколок Империи) начинает переманивать миры у Альянса ** Империя объявляет войну Альянсу с Анаксианским договором ** Ситхи вступают в союз с Новой Галактической Империей при содействии Директора Имперской разведки Найны Каликсти ** После трех лет войны Альянс разбит у Корусанта и оставшиеся от него территории входят в Империю, которая становится новым галактическим государством. Орден джедаев почти уничтожен во время Резни на Оссусе, одной из жертв которой стал Кол Скайуокер ** Окончание Ситхо-имперской войны ** Новый Орден ситхов обращается против Императора Роана Фела и его имперских рыцарей *138 ПБЯ ** Дарт Крайт возвратился на Корусанте и снова стал Галактическим Императором, убив Дарта Уиирлока ** Третья чистка джедаев возобновилась ** Дарт Малади была захвачена Империей в изгнании ** Фехлааур'айтел'лоро занял место Каликсти в качестве Директора Имперской разведки. ** Дарт Крайт развязал нападение на Тайный храм на Тейвасе и раскрыл своих ситхо-в-штурмовиков союзникам и врагам ** Эвакуация Тайного храма джедаями ** Последняя битва с Едиными ситхами на Корусанте. ** Создание Триумвирата Галактической Федерации Примечания и сноски }} Смотрите также *Эпохи *Список битв *Хронология Легенд **Хронология легендарных материалов **Хронология легендарных книг **Хронология легендарных комиксов **Хронология легендарных рассказов **Хронология легендарных телесериалов **Хронология легендарных видеоигр **Хронология Галактической Гражданской войны **Хронология Юужань-вонгской войны *Хронология Канона **Хронология каноничных материалов **Хронология каноничных книг **Хронология каноничных комиксов **Хронология каноничных рассказов **Хронология каноничных телесериалов **Хронология каноничных видеоигр Внешние ссылки * [http://www.theforce.net/timetales/ Star Wars Time Tales: A Fan Supported Star Wars Timeline] * [http://www.theforce.net/timeline/ Ultimate Timeline at TheForce.Net] * [http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/timeline/ Star Wars Timeline Gold] Категория:Хронологии